Still in love with you
by 0o-ThisIsMe-o0
Summary: she broke up with him, and didn't tell him the reason, they were happy the day before the break up, so what changed in the night, she have a strong reason though, but did she take the right descion? it's better than it seems- NILEY R
1. I miss you

___**Here's another story of mine, hope you like it, and please read and review :)**_

___**Chapter 1 I miss you**_

___Nick was laying on his bed, thinking deeply about that girl, that certain girl who broke his heart, that girl who he loved with all his heart, and she was supposed to be sharing that feeling with him, that girl that he was ready to do anything to just see her adorable smile, to hear her saying his name, he was thinking about Miley._

___When he first saw her, he thought about her as any other girl, but when he got to know her better, he knew how kind she is, and how big is her heart, but could he be wrong about that? She was the one who broke up with him, and he tried to figure out why but she didn't respond, then he thought that she doesn't love him anymore, or what else could make her break up with him, and not tell him the reason?_

___He stood up and walked towards his window trying to get her out of his mind, when he looked at the opposite house he remembered her again, because that was her house, that's where she live, and there was she walking in the street, but something was wrong was her, she wasn't that smiley Miley that he used to know and love, she wasn't that girl anymore, in fact he didn't see her smile not even a small smile since she broke up with him a week ago._

___He sighed as he remembered that day, when she came to his house and said that she need to talk to him, her eyes were red and puffy, as she was crying for a month or something, he hugged her trying to comfort her, but she pulled away after two seconds, he looked at her confused, as she told him that she don't think that this relationship could last anymore, when he asked her why she didn't reply and just cried, when he hugged her again she pulled away again and told him that it's over, and with that she left the home running towards her house._

___He tried to call her many times, but she didn't answer, he called Lilly her best friend, and she said that she doesn't know anything, of course Miley told her to say that, he even called Demi who was a friend of Hannah, before knowing that Miley and Hannah are the same person, and Demi's words was just like Lilly's._

___He remembered all the times that he used to sing with Hannah on the stage without knowing her secret, he always had a crush on her, but never had the guts to tell her, that was until he moved with his family to that house, in front of Miley's. at this night the Stewarts invited his family to dinner, her dad was a little weird, her mother was just died a few months ago, after a month he realized that he has a crush on her, even more than Hannah, and after a week, she told them that she is Hannah, and then he confessed his feelings to her, and was surprised when she told him that she feels the same._

___Their relationship was very good, they loved each other for almost a year, and his brothers Joe and Kevin was like big brothers for her, since her actual brother Jackson was in London studying in some college there, everything was going perfect for them until that day. The day before it he took her on a date, and she was very happy, and suddenly all that changed in one night, only if he can know what happened that night._

___He really missed her, he still wishing that she'll call her anytime and tell him that she was wrong, and she can't break up with him that easy, but she never did, of course he'll be mad at her a little bit, but he loves her, and he'll forgive her eventually._

___He heard a knock on the door, as he sighed "Come in" he said as the door flew open and Joe entered and closed the door behind him, he looked at his younger brother and felt bad for his condition, he was miserable, he could feel his pain, because one they were really close, and two he misses Miley too, Nick didn't even look at him, he was staring at the ceiling with his arms crossed over his chest._

_"__Aren't you gonna eat?" Joe asked as Nick shook his head "Com on Nick, you didn't eat a full meal in the last week" he said worried about him_

_"__I'm not hungry"._

_"__Listen, I know you're upset and everything, and to let you know I'm upset too, but come on, what do you think, that if she knew that you're not eating that she'll come back to you?" he said trying not be harsh, Nick didn't answer him "Nick, not eating is just hurting you" he still didn't reply "Please talk, Nick" he said fake panicking in a try to make his brother smile_

_"__I'm alive Joe" he smiled a little_

_"__Yeah, now that's my little brother" he said wrapping his arm around Nick's shoulder "Now come on, mom made you the pasta that you like, yummy" he said in a hungry sound, making Nick chuckle, but deep inside his heart, he was broken, as he went with his brother downstairs, and joined his family the dinner, as they all started eating in silence._

_When he finished dinner he went upstairs to his room again, and went over his window, and looked at hers, which was the one opposite to his, he saw her sitting with Lilly and Demi (who probably came hiding from fans and paparazzi) in her room, they were talking to her, as they were trying to convince her to do something, that when I saw her put her head in her hands crying, as they stood up and started comforting her, he was surprised to see her cry, he also felt bad for her, and felt jealous from Lilly and Demi, because they were comforting her while he couldn't, they were there for her while he couldn't, he wanted to run towards her house and tell her everything is okay, even though he doesn't know why is she crying._

_Then he saw Demi looking up towards him while comforting crying Miley , when she saw him looking at him she tried to smile and waved to him, he couldn't smile he just waved, then Miley (whose back was to the window) talked to Demi who stuttered shocking her head slowly, then Miley turned around and saw Nick, she looked at him shocked, and their eyes met, he didn't know if she was gonna smile or cry harder or what, but he was wishing to see her smile again, but she shook her head and ran out of the room, with Lilly and Demi after her, as he sighed and closed the window and went to his computer, and opened his facebook account, it wasn't with his actual name, because of the fan, but it contained all his friends, including her, he was surprised that she didn't delete him yet, but if she was crying every day look today ,she probably didn't even open her computer. _

___He signed out when he found that she didn't open her account for the past week, as he closed his computer and went over to his bed and laid again, this was his life in the past week, laying on the bed, opening his computer for a few seconds, Joe come and forcing him to eat with them, laying on his bed again which always ends up with him sleeping, which he was gonna do now._

___Finally he fell asleep, and all his dreams were about this brunette with blue eyes, who he can't even talk to again._

___**So what do you think about it? Do you want me to complete it? Or delete it?**_

___**A/N if you didn't notice the stories name is 'Still in love with you' and this chapter is called 'I miss you' and every chapter will be named by one of their songs, and the next chapter we will see Miley's point of view and why did she broke up with him, which I maybe update tomorrow if you reviewed :)**_

___**Please review and tell me what you think**_


	2. Mixed up

___**Sooo, here's the second chapter, and it's about Miley's life, and why did she break up with him I wish you like it :)**_

___**Chapter 2 mixed up**_

_Everything I do is making me more confused  
Oh, it used to be easy, all I had to be was me, now I'm mixed up  
Everywhere I go is somewhere that I don't know  
Oh, I hope that I'm dreaming 'cause I'm sick of this feeling  
I'm mixed up, somebody help me_

___Miley couldn't stand see him looking at her, when their eyes met she saw a lot of things in it, she saw hurt, she saw comforting, she saw love, and that is the most thing that hurt her, of course she still loves him, and it'll always be him, but she was sure that she took the right decision._

___She felt Lilly and Demi come after her, after she ran towards the living room downstairs, they sat beside her on the couch, as Lilly held her tightly as she cried on her shoulder, and she felt Demi's hand rubbing her back._

_"__Miley, if you're crazy in love with him, why did you break both of your hearts?" Lilly whispered to her making her look at her_

_"__You two are the only people know all the truth" she said as Lilly nodded nervously_

_"__I know Miley, but there's still a chance to fix this" she argued again_

_"__Lilly could we just drop that? You know that I'm not changing my mind, and you also know that it hurt me a lot" she said as Lilly nodded_

_"__Miles, where are you gonna stay tonight?" Demi asked her_

_"__I don't know" she replied looking at her_

_"__You can come with me tonight" Demi said_

_"__Are you sure it's okay?" she asked biting her lip as she nodded "Well, thank you very much, I don't know what was I supposed to do without you guys" she said looking at her best friends besides Oliver, but he didn't know anything that happened to her "I'll just go pick some clothes, be right back" she said as she went to her room_

___She sighed as she saw the window in the opposite house closed, she let out another tear as she looked at a photo of her dad, she picked it up and threw it on the floor, as the glass shuttered into million pieces "I hate you" she whispered looking at the photo _

___Her dad completely changed after her mom's death, first he didn't go to any of her Hannah concerts anymore, it was always Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, and lately Demi , and from a week, Nick or one of his brothers._

___Then he started to drink, and come to home pretty late, sometimes she didn't see him in days in fact, and one time she saw a lip gloss on his face, but she let it go because she knew he was drunk, and in the last 2 months he knew bad friends, who Miley didn't like, but she when she told him he slapped her across the face, since then, she was barley talking to him, she was avoiding him as much as she could._

___From a week and a half she heard him talking to someone on the phone, she understood from the conversation that her dad debtor to that man with a lot of money, from some stupid cards game she can't even remember it's name, and her dad didn't have that amount of money, so that man wanted him in some dirty business, maybe steel a bank or something._

___After he finished the call he thought for a moment then called his daughter, and kept asking her questions about her boyfriend's family, like did they give you a key to their house? And what do you know about them? When they go out? She realized what he meant by those questions and didn't give him the full answers that he was looking for._

___She went downstairs to her friends and they closed the door after they exited the house and went to Demi's car._

___And the night before she break up with Nick, he took her out for a date, and she was extremely happy, until she went home, she was greeted by her angry father._

___He pulled her hair and kept asking her the same questions, and he was muttering some things like "They want to get me no matter what, and it's all thanks to you" and "They don't care about who they would hurt to reach their destination" and that sentence was the most one which freaked her out, what if they hurt Nick? _

___First they could hurt him in the way of reaching her father, since he was hanging out in their house most of the time, and second if she still with him her dad could eavesdrop on them and know anything he wants to know about their life._

___What she had understand from her dad that those men could hurt anyone, anyone who would stand in their way, and also the could reach anyone who knows a tiny thing about what they want, that means that they would reach her in their looking for her dad, who ran away that night (a week ago)._

___And that all means that they could hurt anyone near her, and she was afraid they would hurt him, she tried to push her friends away too, but she couldn't and they didn't let her go without explaining everything, eventually she broke and told them the whole story._

___Breaking up with Nick was the most hurt situation that she lived after her mother's death, since Jackson is in collage now, he doesn't know anything about that gang or her breaking up, or anything, she kept telling him that everything is fine, to keep him safe too._

___Since her dad ran away, and her knowing that they could hurt anyone, she's afraid to sleep alone, in the first two days and before she told her friends, she was trying to sleep, but she was waking up every 5 minutes or something to check that she's safe, and nobody at the home._

___But after her friends knowledge, they refused to let her sleep alone, so she goes to sleep one night at Lilly's and the other at Demi's and the third they come to hers._

___The summery of all of this her dad made her life like hell._

___She heard Demi calling her name as she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her, then she realized that they reached Demi's house, and she got out of the car with her purse with her clothes she'll need in 2 days, and walked after Demi towards her house._

___**Miley's P.O.V.**_

___When we entered the house mom greeted me, then we went to her room, I went to her bathroom and changed into my PJ, when I went back to the room I found her on the phone._

_"__I'm fine, what about you?" she said, I couldn't tell who she was talking to, because I didn't hear the other side of the call. "Miley? Yeah, she's um, she's okay" she said looking at me, and then she pressed the button on her phone, when I heard Joe's voice. _

_"__I miss her, Demi, we all do. and Nick, Nick doesn't go out of his room except when I force him to come and have a meal with us, even when he eats, he left more than half of his plate" he said sadly as I felt my heart broke all over again, and I bit my lip, trying not to cry or sob._

_"__Trust me Joe, I'm sure she's not better than him" Demi sighed_

_"__Then why did she break up with him?" he asked and I closed my eyes finally letting the tears roll down my cheeks._

_"__I don't know Joe" she lied, and it was obvious to anyone knows Demi very well that she's not telling the truth_

_"__Demi, first you can't fool me, second if you don't know neither does Lilly, then who knows, you're her best friends, and she tells you everything"_

_"__Joe, please, it's not my business to tell you" Demi pleaded and Joe sighed_

_"__I know Demi, but please make her talk to me at least, we all really miss her, if she doesn't want to speak to Nick then it's okay, but we didn't do anything for her to not talk to us too" _

_"__Okay Joe, I'll try"_

_"__I was thinking that if you can make Nick out of his state, he really needs someone now, can you come over or something?"_

_"__I'd like too, but I can't leave the house now" she said unsure looking at me as I nodded to her telling her that it's fine_

_"__Why?" he asked_

_"__I have a guest, I'm sorry" she replied shocking her head to me_

_"__Then what about when that guest leave?" _

_"__Um, she's sleeping over Joe, sorry"_

_"__Oh, it's Miley, right?"_

_"__What? Miley? No" she replied as I rolled my eyes knowing that he'd know she's lying easily _

_"__Oh, yeah? Then where did she go? And I'm pretty sure that I saw her riding with you and Lilly" _

_"__Okay, it's Miley" Demi whispered as I smiled and shook my head at her_

_"__Can I… can I talk to her?" well, I didn't expect him saying that. Demi looked at me asking for my answer, I thought about it for a second before finally nodding, as she handed me the phone_

_"__Hi?" I whispered unsure of what to say_

_"__Miley, thanks god, how have you been?" Joe said happily_

_"__I'm fine Joe" I whispered_

_"__What's wrong?" he asked suddenly his happy self disappeared and his worried one showed_

_"__Nothing, Joe, nothing" I said as I felt the tears starting to form again in my eyes_

_"__So why does you sound so… hmm what the word, un smiley?" _

_"__Just my life, I hate it right now"_

_"__What's going on?"_

_"__It's nothing, Joe, I promise"_

_"__So why didn't you call me all the last week?" he asked as he decided not to push me to tell him_

_"__Um, look Joe, as much as I hate saying that, but it's better if I didn't communicate with any of you, at least for a while, it's for all of your sake, trust me Joe, I don't want to but I have to, and I'll be fine, I have Demi and Lilly and I tried to push them away too, but they just didn't let me go" I said as I started crying hard, I was surprised that he understood my words throw my crying and sobbing_

_"__Why? What's going on?" he asked very worried as I cried harder_

_"__Let's just say I'm a dangerous person now, Joe. Please promise me, that you won't try to talk to me, nor let your family do" he didn't answer "Please Joe" I pleaded_

_"__I promise you Miley" he sighed and the sadness was covering his voice, I was sobbing very hard, as Demi took the phone from me and started talking again with Joe, I didn't hear what they said , but I think I heard Joe sobbing!_

___Demi hung up and hugged me tightly, as I cried on her shoulder._

_"__I'm sorry" she said after I calmed down_

_"__For what?"_

_"__For making you talk to him"_

_"__It's not your fault"_

_"__Are you okay now?" she asked as I shook my head_

_"__I miss them very much Demi, especially Nick" I said feeling the hot tears on my cheeks_

_"__Then, tell him Miley, he won't mind"_

_"__No, I can't handle seeing him hurt because of me"_

_"__So what are you calling what he is going throw now?"_

_"__That's just emotional; he'll get over me and live his life. He'll find another girl, and fall in love with her"_

_"__What if he couldn't? and if he did, then what about you?"_

_"__What about me? That gang will find me, kidnap me, hit me to death to tell them where my dad is, which I don't know, and if I do, I won't mind tell them" I said hatred to my father all over my voice as she looked t me terrified_

_"__We won't let that happen Miley, neither will he, if you told him"_

_"__Demi, that will change nothing except that their lives will be in danger, all his family, and if you and Lilly didn't force me to tell you, I'd been living in my house now, feeling good that I saved you"_

_"__Mi, we told you that we'll be fine"_

_"__I hope, now drop that topic, Demi, it makes me feel bad about telling you" I said as she nodded and looked at the floor then back to me_

_"__What do you want to do now?" she smiled her 'Demi smile' which make you smile no matter how bad was your mood. I shrugged. "Well, we need to talk you out of that mood, so what about watching a movie, and not a drama one" she said the last part before I could suggest something which will make more depress, I nodded and she went to bring her collection of movies and the DVD._

___We watched movies for about five hours, before we finally fell asleep on her bed, and all my dreams was about him, or my unknown future. _

___**So, what do you think? Do you think that she took the right decision? What do you think will happen next? Is he gonna know?**_

___**Please Review and tell me what do you think about it, and if you think she took the right decision :)**_


	3. Who i am

_**Chapter 3 Who I am**_

_Nick was sitting in his room alone as usual, when Joe entered the room and sat on the bed, and stared at his brother with sad eyes._

_"What Joe? Why are you sad?" Nick asked him not really interested to know_

_"I talked to her" he whispered but loud enough for him to hear_

_"What did she say?" he asked suddenly interested and he had a little hope, which disappeared when Joe's sad face didn't change and he shook his head "She doesn't want me anymore, right?" he said looking at the ground_

_"Nick, she doesn't want us to be near her or communicate with her, all of us" he said trying to comfort his brother._

_"Why?" he asked confused_

_"She said that she's a dangerous person, but she was crying hardly, it's like she's forced to do that, like she's under a great pressure to be away from us"_

_"No, there's nothing stand in her way when she wants something, I know her very well"_

_"Maybe there's something, Nick"_

_"What Joe? What make her stay away from all of us? She changed in one night, we were happy that night, and suddenly the next day, she's like a different person."____ He said a bit angrily._

_"__Nick, maybe she has a reason"_

_"__No, she doesn't"_

_"__Maybe if you tried to talk to her she will-"_

_"__No, Joe, I called her a plenty of times, and she didn't answer, so why waste my time on her?" he cut him off._

_"__I don't understand you, just a minute before you were sad that she doesn't want you, now you are the one who doesn't want her!" he said as Nick sighed._

_"__I don't know Joe, I just don't think that I know her anymore, she changed."_

_"__Maybe she wasn't the one who change."_

_"__What do you mean? Did I change?"_

_"__No, not you too, maybe the circumstances around you two changed"_

_"__What circumstances? Nothing changed Joe, she could've told me."_

_"__Nick, she must have a reason for not telling you"_

_"__What reason Joe? If she loved me as I loved her she would have tell me." He said then they heard a knock on the door and the door opened to show a smiling Demi._

_"__Hey guys" she waved at them and went to set on Nick's computer chair which was next to the bed._

_"__Hey" they mumbled._

_"__Oh, Joe wasn't over saying when he told me about your condition" she told Nick which smiled a weak smile. "You know, she's just like you" she said sadly._

_"__Then why did she leave me?" he yelled._

_"__Nick, sorry, I can't tell you, but you can try with her again, she really need you Nick."_

_"__No, she doesn't, if she needs me she can come to me."_

_"__But she won't."_

_"__So she doesn't need me." He said bitterly._

_"__You… you don't love her anymore?" she asked confused._

_"__I don't know."_

_"__How?"_

_"__Because I don't even know her anymore, she made me confused, I don't even know what I want or who I am for her."_

_Nothing makes sense, nothing makes sense anymore  
Nothing is right, nothing is right when you're gone_

"I don't know what to do, I don't know if I can move on and leave her in my past, I don't know if I should do that, or go and try with her again, but the only thing I know is that she changed." He continued.

_I'm losin my breath, I'm losin my right to be wrong  
I'm frightened to death, I'm frightened that I won't be strong_

_"__No she didn't Nick." Demi said and looked at Joe wanting him to help her, but he just shrugged telling her that he already tried._

_"__So how do you explain that she was happy with me one day and the other she break up with me?"_

_"__It's not me who have to explain this Nick, it's her, and trust me she has her reasons, and maybe they're strong reasons, but I can't tell you now."_

_"__Then stop defending her."_

_"__No, because I know what happened, please Nick just give her some time."_

_"__But, if she loves me, why did she tell you and Lilly, and didn't tell me?"_

_"__I… she" she wasn't how to reply about that without telling him the story._

_"__Exactly."_

_"__Please Nick just give her some time. Please if you still love her."_

_"__I told you that I don't know what I want, and besides I tried to call her the whole week, and she didn't pick up, isn't that enough time?"_

_"__No, during to her condition, it's not."_

_"__Demi, I was the one who she was going to when she was upset, if she's really upset as you saying, so she could have just pick up my phone calls, not to come back with me again or something, but just to make her feel better." Demi now had tears in her eyes, she knew why her best friend can't talk to him, and he didn't, and she can't defend her and make him change his mind without telling him, in the other hand she can't tell him, it was complicated._

_"__Trust me Nick, if you knew why, you'll forgive her immediately."_

_"__Knew what? Why she's a dangerous person as she told Joe?" he chuckled bitterly "If she's dangerous as she's saying, and she want to be away from us for our own good, then what about you and Lilly? Doesn't she care about you?"_

_"__Who said that she didn't try to do that with us? She tried to push us away, but we just but her under a huge pressure till she break it all out and told us, and we refused to leave her."_

___Nick now felt confused more than before, so there's something happened? But she still didn't trust him, whatever this thing that happened it can't be very huge that it could hurt all the people around her, as she is saying, maybe she made that up? But why? That's not ending, he thought to himself._

_"__I have to go now, I'm sorry, if I made you worse, but it's complicated Nick, I can't tell you anything, and in the same time I want you to believe me, it's just- never mind." She said and turned wiping her tears and exited the door._

_"__It's really complicated, I don't understand anything" Joe said_

_"__neither do I, now I really don't know who I am, or what I want."_

**So what do you think? Do you like it? Or hate it? And what do you think will happen next?**

**Please review**


	4. I hope you find it

_**Chapter 4 I hope you find it**_

_Miley was sitting in her room waiting for Demi to arrive from the opposite house, Lilly was on a vacation with her family, and Oliver still doesn't know anything because he's out of the town since the start of the summer._

_She was thinking about what happened, but she was sure that she took the right decision, she kept the family that she consider her own family safe, at least as possible as she could, but she misses him like crazy, he was her everything, he knew how to make her happy, he knew that there were something wrong when he just look at her eyes for a second, and he knew how to make her feel better by one comforting look, but he's safe now, and he'll move on._

_She didn't know what she was doing till she did it, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote, she wrote a letter, about her feelings, and it was for him, she gazed at it and started reading what she wrote absentmindedly:_

_Dear Nick_

_I know that you're angry at me, because I didn't tell you why did I left you, but if you saw this letter someday, then maybe I'm dead or something and they're just seeing my stuff I left, because I'm not planning to let you see it, anyway if you did, then I'm really sorry, if I caused you any pain, and to just let you know breaking up with you was the hardest moment that I lived after my mom's death, and it hurt me more that it hurt you, and it broke my heart before it broke yours, but I know it was the right decision, I know that my life is short now, I know that this gang will find me and hurt me to death to tell them about my father's place or even how to get to your house, but I'm not telling them anything, and if you don't know about that gang, just ask Demi or Lilly, I tried to keep them safe too, but they proved to me that they are really great friends._

_I want you to move on, because I know that there's no way that we can get back together, it's too hard, you'll find a girl to love you just like I do, because you're an awesome guy Nick, I hope you find that girl Nick, I hope you find that love again, I hope you find it with all my heart, because you deserve it, but I need you to know that I never stopped loving you and I never will, I'll love you to the grave._

_Be Happy_

_Your Used To Be Girlfriend_

_She let out a tear as she finished the letter, she decided that she would keep it, but she won't send it of course, if he saw it all of what she did will be useless._

_She heard footsteps and she knew that Demi is back, she gave her and Lilly the key of the house, after her dad ran and they are sleeping over at her house sometimes, her door opened and she saw Demi, she had tears rolling all over her face, but she tried to smile at Miley, but she failed miserably._

_"What's wrong Demi is he okay?" she asked her worried._

_"He's not okay Miley, he's very confused, he doesn't know if he should blame you or not, he doesn't know what he's feeling towards you now" she said trying to stop her tears._

_"well, then my plane is working" she sighed._

_"So, you're not sad for him?"_

_"Of course I'm Demi, but there's nothing I can do, besides that's the beginning for him to be over me" _

_"That's not what I'm calling 'getting over' , he doesn't know what he wants"_

_"Demi, I know Nick, and he'll think that if it was my choice so he'll deal with it"_

_"Miley but-"_

_"Demi, please trust me" she said as Demi sighed and nodded_

_At the opposite house the Grey family was setting around the table ready to have their dinner, but without Nick, they started eating, and that's when he came running downstairs._

_"What? Were you going to eat without me?" he asked as they all looked at him confused._

_"Ummm, are you okay Nick?" Kevin asked him_

_"Never better, bro." he said as he took a seat next to Joe._

_"Uh, okay, let's have our dinner" Denise said smiling, but still confused._

_He began to eat as he didn't see any food from a month, he stopped and looked around him to see everyone staring at him with their jaws dropped._

_"What?" he asked._

_"Are you sure you're okay?" His mom asked him._

_"Yeah, sure, what's the problem with me?"_

_"__Well, you're acting …. Good" Joe said_

_"__Do you want me the sad person I was the last week and half?"_

_"__No, No, but you're acting good all of sudden, I mean this morning you was that sad person." Denise said._

_"__Yeah, I figured that I should move on." He said as he continued his lunch, leaving his family eating confused._

___The two friends were sitting in Miley's house watching some movies which Demi chose, because she knew if she let Miley choose she'd have chosen some movies which will just make her much worse._

___Miley wasn't really paying attention to the movie playing, and Demi noticed._

_"__Why aren't you watching?"_

_"__I don't like this movie"_

_"__Miley it's your favorite one"_

_"__Really? I didn't notice that we changed the movie "_

_"__Ok, what's wrong?" Demi asked as she turned the T.V. off, as Miley sighed._

_"__I'm… thinking about him"_

_"__What about him?"_

_"__I miss him being around me, a lot. I want him to forgive me too"_

_"__Then tell him the-"_

_"__Don't start with this again Demi" she cut her off "Well you promise me something?" she asked her._

_"__Sure Miles" she said confused._

_"__Well, we know that I'll end up being murdered by this gang" she paused and she saw Demi opening her mouth to argue with that. "No, Demi, I'm sure it'll end up like that. So I was saying, when I die, I want you to tell him the truth." She said not wanting to think about her miserable future._

_"__Miley, don't be so depressed person, first, you know that me and Lily won't let that happen. Second that's not the Miley I know and love, the Miley I know was always optimistic, what happened to that girl?"_

_"__She's gone Demi, she's gone and she'll never come back."_

_"__No, if you searched inside of you Mi, you'll find her, trust me."_

_"__And what the need to do that? I'm not lasting so long anyway, my dad made it clear when he said that there's nothing stand in their way, and the best way to get my dad is throw me in their opinion."_

_"__But Miley, we'll protect you, we'll never be away from you."_

_"__That won't stop them." She said and Demi was about to reply but her phone buzzed and she picked it and saw Joe's name flashing on the screen, so she hit the answer button._

_"__Hey Joe, what's up?" she tried to be cool but she didn't do it very well._

_"__Nick is really confusing us, Demi." He answered sighing._

_"__What do you mean?" she asked confused._

_"__You saw how was he yesterday. Today he's acting like before he was two weeks ago, when he was still with her. And he said…. He said that he'll move on." _

___Demi was shocked by that, but she didn't want to show him or Miley that._

_"__Oh, that's… that's good for him."_

_"__No it's not Demi. I know that this is not what he really wants, and I don't know why he isn't trying with her again."_

_"__Joe, leave him do what he wants, it's all up to him."_

_"__So you're agreeing with that? You know that he loves her and so does she and you won't do anything about it?" he said shocked and confused about what she said and she sighed before replying._

_"__Joe, I know that neither of them will change their minds, I know the situation more than you do, because I know the entire story, and I'm sorry that I can't tell you Joe, but I really can't."_

_"__I know Demi, I know. But I just miss her too, and I know that he loves her, I just don't want to lose her forever."_

_"__I'm not sure about that Joe, but I'll try my best to prevent that." She said then she looked over at Miley to see tears in her eyes, then she realized that she could her the other line " Look Joe I gotta go now, see ya soon, bye" she said and heard his bye and hung up. She hugged Miley._

_"__Why are you crying?"_

_"__I miss them too." She said trying to stop crying "But the good thing is that I reached my aim and he's moving on." She smiled._

_"__Yeah, umm what about having some sleep?" Demi said changing the topic, as Miley nodded and they went to her room and laid on the bed._

___Once Miley was sure that Demi was sleeping she looked at the letter she wrote to him and let a tear fall "Yeah I hope you find it" she murmured to herself before she closed her eyes and went into disturbed sleep._

**Well I'm sorry if it's late which I know it is but hey I have lessons to study so please forgive me :)**

**So what do you think about it? By the way please review :)**


	5. Paranoid

_**Chapter 5 paranoid **_

_The next week weren't so different from the previous one for Miley, she was staying with her friends all the time, one of them go and sleep with her the night, because she didn't feel comfortable about sleeping most of the times at their houses, she felt that it'd be rude from her. Their parents know about her dad's running away but they don't know any more informations._

_But Miley was afraid all the time, she was afraid to open the door everytime the doorbell ring, she was afraid to pick up the phone everytime it rings, she was even afarid to sleep, she has nightmares every night, and she keeps wake up after every nightmare terrefied._

_That made her paranoid._

_Lilly was staying at her home today, Demi had a record tonight for her new song. Miley had to cancel all her Hannah career for now, she felt like Hannah and her are two completely different people. She doesn't know how to act like everything in her life is perfect. It's too hard._

_And if she even could act like everything is ok, she was afraid to be Hannah, what if her dad told that gang about her secert, they can find her easier than if she didn't show on the T.V. all the time._

_And that made her more paranoid._

_She was happy that Nick is moving on, but the fact that he's trying to forget her is hurting her so much, she doesn't know what she wants anymore, but she was sure that she wants him to be happy, and forgeting her is the best thing he could do, she's a dead person anyway._

_She's sure that they'll find her and they'll kill her, but she was afraid of that moment, yes she wants it to come to end her useless life, and all the pain she feels, but she didn't want to leave her friends yet, but they have to deal with that anyway._

_"Miles, what do you wanna do now? We just saw three moveis and I'm so bored of the T.V." Lilly said snaping her out of her thoughts._

_"Uh, anything you want" she replied._

_"Um, Demi told me that we can go with her to the studio while and watch her record her new songs, what if we made it a surprise to her?" _

_"Ok, we have nothing else to do" she said, then they got up and went to Miley's room and started choosing their outfit, Miley wore a blue shirt with white big dots on it and a black belt with black pants, and her white converse, she put her hair in a pony tail, while Lilly put on a green and yellow shirt with a dark green pants and green convers and she curled her hair._

_"Won't you put any make up?" Lilly asked._

_"No, I don't want to"_

_"Ok, let's go then" they left the house and Miley made sure to close every window and lock the front door, and the gate, see? Paranoid!_

_When they reached the studio the security men didn't allow them to enter, because the didn't know them, they were regular people, Lilly looked at her watch and she found that Demi still has half an hour before starting record, so she called her to tell the security to let them in, Demi said that she'll send someone to take them._

_They waited for a while before they saw someone coming towards them, a boy a familiar boy, soon Miley realized who that boy was…. Joe._

_"Let them enter, I know them" he said to the security man._

_He let them enter and Joe led them to the studio where Demi is going to record her song._

_Miley was sure that she was going to kill Demi, out of all people she send Joe to get them, she knows that she's trying to avoid them, but wait what is Joe doing here? And does that mean that his brothers are here too? Oh no. 'this will be a long night' she thought to her self._

_"So, Lilly how have you been?" Joe said trying to avoid the awkwardness around them._

_"Oh, I'm okay, what about you?"_

_"Good, but my life is boring"_

_"Why? I heard that you're recording a new album soon"_

_"Yeah, but there's something important missing in my life, I mean our lives" he said and Miley turned her face to the other side to hide the tears that started to form in her eyes._

_"Something or someone?" Lilly asked refering to Miley. Miley glared at her making Lilly change the subject before it go any farther. "Anyway, um how many songs are there in your next album?" and that was really a random question but she had to change the subject for her friend._

_"Um, we're not sure yet."_

_"Oh, okay" then there was a moment of awkward silence, untill they reached the studio._

_"Here we are" Joe said openeing the door for them, Miley entered first then Lilly then Joe._

_"Where's Demi?" Miley asked anyone as soon as she entered._

_"First door on the left." She heard someone say from her right, when she looked she found Kevin and… Nick. She nodded quickly before heading to Demi's room, she opened the door without even knocking and slammed it behind her._

_"How could you do that to me, Demi?" she half yelled at her, because she didn't want anyone to hear._

_Demi nodded to the girl who was making her make up to leave them alone and as soon as she did, Demi looked at her with an apologitic look._

_"I'm so sorry Miles, I didn't know that they're coming, I mean I know about Joe, he's recording with me but I didn't know about them, I swear."_

_"You should have guessed this, they are always together, and besides you could have told me when Lilly called you, I would be in my way home now."_

_"I'm sorry Miles, I don't know why I didn't tell you, I think I thought that everything will be okay, and besides you can't avoid them for the end of your life, you'll see them at least in the school, you know Joe and Nick are in your school."_

_Miley sighed before answering her "I know Demi, but it was just a surprise for me to see them here, and I think I'm not ready to see him again, and Demi, I don't want to be around them again, what if they tried to know what happened, and Joe already tried to open the subject when he came to bring us here."_

_"Look Miley, I know you very well, and when you're convinced with something, nothing change your mind, I know that you're not telling them anything, even though I and Lilly was trying to make you tell them, but that because we know that you love all of them and you can't live without them"_

_"That's why I'm not telling them, Demi. And you and Lilly are telling me they're okay, that all I need, and don't try with me again, because you just said that you know I'm not changing my mind"_

_"Ok, now let's go, I have some songs to sing girl" Demi said changing the topic._

_"Some? I thougt it's one song"_

_"Nah, they're six songs, I have t finish them in about two weeks or something"_

_"Wow, that's a hard work, good luck with that." She said as they exited the room and made their way to the recording booth._

_Nick was sitting on the couch with his brothers, they were chatting with Lilly, they tried to talk about Miley but she was always changing the topic, before they can ask her about what happened to her. So Nick lost interst with that conversation and was in his own world with his thoughts._

_Yes he said that he was moving on, but that doesn't mean that he's completley over her, he was trying to move on but he was doing that very slowly, even though he was showing the opposite of that, he still want her again, but he isn't going to try with her again, because obvoiusly she doesn't need him anymore, she doesn't want to even see him, that was what he felt when she entered._

_He felt two compeletley different feelings when he saw her a few seconds ago, he felt that he love her for the first time in his life, and he felt that his heart broke all over again._

_When she and Demi came out of her room, he snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at her, he saw her talking to Demi, if he still know her, then this smile on her face was fake, but he doesn't understand her anymore._

_She went and sat on the small couch next to Lilly, then they all watched Joe and Demi getting ready to sing, but he was staring at her, he was trying to figure out anything, but he couldn't all he knew that she wasn't happy, but he didn't know if that was from being there with them, or something in her life._

_It took Joe and Demi an hour to finish the song and make it the best they can do, and it was really perfect it called 'Make A Wave' and it was really good, Miley went to tell Demi that the song was awesome in the break she took, and Demi told her that she's going to sing another song today alone then they'll leave._

_Demi started to sing the song whish it's name was 'It's Not Too Late' and it make Miley tear up, she tried her hard not to cry, Lilly noticed and squeezed her hand comforting her, and Demi noticed too, but she couldn't do anything except sending her an apologitic look._

_After Demi finished they all went out of the studio and hed to their cars, Miley and Lilly came in a taxi, but Demi and the boys came in different cars, so Demi was driving Lilly and Miley and maybe she'll stay the night with them too._

_"Uh, Demi, mom just send me a message she said that you're invited to have dinner with us" Kevin said._

_Demi exchanged looks with Miley and Lilly before answering and both of them nodded to her that it's okay, so she turned to kevin and smiled "I guess I'm com'n but I'll go in my car with the girls, so see you there" she smiled and they all nodded then everybody went to his car, and they started going home._

_Demi went to the opposite house of Miley's, Denise opened the door and hugged her and allowed her in, they talked for a while then they all went to have dinner._

_After dinner Demi was sitting with the three brothers chatting about random stuff, then Demi noticed that Nick doesn't sharing them._

_"Are you okay Nick?"_

_"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine" he said._

_"Ok, what's wrong with you?" Kevin asked him._

_"Nothing, I'm okay."_

_"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" Kevin asked and Nick sighed._

_"Ok, yes, Kevin, I'm thinling about her."_

_"You have to stop."_

_"What?"_

_"You have to stop thinking about her, all she did to you is hurtingyou Nick, don't you see? You didn't see yourself the past two weeks, did you? Did you see how misrable you were? And you just went back for being your old self and I don't want you to be that sad person again."_

_"Kevin, I just can't."_

_"Nick, she doesn't want you anymore, face it, she doesn't need any of us in her life, she made it clear, she dumped you for no reason and she said that she must be away from us for no reason too, she didn't even say hello to us today, she's just being mean." Kevin said trying not to yell, but he absolutley sounded harsh._

_"Stop Kevin, don't talk about her like that" Demi yelled "She's my best friend, and you once called her your little sister, don't talk about something you don't know, you don't know what happened, so shut up."_

_"I don't know because she didn't tell us." _

_"She doesn't want to tell you right now, but one day you'll know and you'll regret every single word you just said." Demi said before standing up and leaving the three brothers there confused._

**So what do you think? I know that the name of the chapter doesn't fit it except in the beginning, but It's what I thought about, anyway do you like it?**

**Please the people who read and doesn't review, it won't take more than five seconds from your time, I think that won't hurt, right? :) so please review, it always make me happy, and make me intersted to the next chapter more than you :)**


	6. True friend

___**Ok, here's the new chapter, and thank you for the reviews, I didn't notice that I didn't write Miley's thoughts except when I red the review, and don't worry there will be a lot of the drama later, I don't know if that an advantege or not, but that what will happen :)**_

___**Enjoy it**_

___**Chapter 6 True friend**_

_After Demi stormed out of the boys' house she went to Miley's house, she knocked on the door and Miley opened it but Lilly was next to her, just in case it was some stranger, she entered the house without saying any word, Miley and Lilly looked at each other before closing the door and going after her._

_"__What happened?" Lilly asked her._

_"__Kevin, is just acting stupid." She replied whispering._

_"__How stupid?" Miley asked._

_"__He was saying somethings that he shouldn't say, Miley, and I yelled at him, but I don't regreting what I said to him." She said it all in one breath._

_"__Demi, relax. So what did he say?" Demi thought about it, should she tell her? Maybe that will change her mind, anyway if she knew from any other source she won't forgive Demi, so she'll just tell her._

_"__He was telling Nick, that he should forget him, because all you did to him is hurting him or something stupid like that." She said carefully and Miley's face froze, she didn't show any reaction on it, she was just staring at her._

_"__So, he hate me now, huh?" she finally said looking down "You don't know what I felt when I saw them today, you don't know what lived in my brain then, you don't know the memories that came to me, I wasn't even paying attention to the conversations that was around me." She said with tears starting to form in her eyes._

_"__Miley I-"_

_"__No, Demi, don't say you know, because you're not in my position, but I'll tell you, when I saw Joe at first, I wanted to run to him and hug him, I neede him to tell me that everything is gonna be okay like he always did, I needed his sence of humor around me, he always knew how to chear someone up, I wanted to tell him that I never meant to leave them like that, but I just couldn't" she paused to take a breath "And when I saw Nick, I felt like I was in a deep hole and there's light above me but I can't reach it, like the three years old who find a fantastic game but has no money to buy it, I wanted to run to him, to tell him I love him to death, to tell him all the truth, and I hardly prevented myself, because I know if I did he won't let me go, and that will just hurt him, I remebered every tear that I cried for him, every time he held me and comforted me, every time he was there for me while my own dad wasn't. That's why I wasn't looking at him, because I knew if I did, I'd cry or run to him, and I can tell you about the crying part I was doing it without looking at him, but I just didn't show it."_

_"__Miley, you-"_

_"__I didn't finish yet, about Kevin when I saw him I felt like I needed his advice which he always was giving me when something was wrong with me, I know sometimes he's very dumb, but when the situation is serious he become as well, I needed his big brother hug, that could wash all my fears away, he always knew what I should do when I had a fight with Nick or something, and now him saying those things about me, you don't know how I feel now, I thougt he was my big brother, I mean he was always telling me that he'll always be there for me no matter what, and now he's just losing the trust about me and he thinks I'm the bad one and that I played with his brother's feelings? He saw me crying after mu first fight with Nick, and I was really crying, I just didn't expect that from him, but I can't do anything about that, can I?" she finished, she didn't notice the tears rolling down her face like the drops of rain, and when she noticed she didm't bother wiping them away, because there will be more._

_"__Miley we know all that, and I didn't expect that from him either, and I told him that he's wrong and will regret every thing he said later."_

_"__That's not enough Demi, that's not enough, the fact that he thought these things about me is enough prove for me that he never saw me as his little sister."_

_"__No, Miley maybe he's just confused."_

_"__Nick is more confused than him, and you didn't hear him saying these stuff about me, did you?"_

_"__No, but-"_

_"__No buts here, the worst about that is that I can't just forget them, I can't."_

_"__Miley, when he knows the truth he'll come and apologize for you." Lilly said_

_"__He won't find me, I'll be dead when that happen."_

_"__Oh not that again." Lilly said rolling her eyes with Demi._

_"__Miley how many times have we told you that we won't let that happen!" Demi said._

_"__And how many times have I told you that that gang don't let anybody stand in their way!"_

_"__You know what I won't fight with you about that." Demi said and Lilly nodded._

_"__You better don't." there was a moment of silence before Lilly broke it._

_"__Hey Miley, the school will start the next week, what's your plan about it? I mean am I supposed to be living here with you or just as we now?"_

_"__Lilly we're practically living with her, not that I'm complaining or something." Demi said as Miley smiled "Hey, you know my parents are gonna leave after a month to visit my sister and they will be there for a while, I can come and live with you."_

_"__And my mother wont mind if I came too, she knows that you're alone and scared." Lilly said._

_"__Thank you guys you're the best." Miley smiled at them._

_"__Hey Demi, did you think about what I told you the last week?" Lilly asked her as they smiled at each other earning a confused look from Miley._

_"__Yeah, and I'm doing that." Demi replied._

_"__YAY, that's gonna be great." Lilly sguealed like a five years old._

_"__Care enough to share that with me?" Miley said_

_"__Well, Lilly told me that you two don't really friends with the kids in your school, and you need some friends around you, so I guess I'm coming to your school, especially that Nick and Joe go there too." She said smiling._

_"__NO WAY" Miley yelled in exitment._

_"__WAY" Demi and Lilly said together, then the three of them started happy dancing for the first time since Miley broke up with Nick._

_"__That means we will go to school together evryday and come back together, and- wow we'll do everything together." Miley said as the all laughed._

_"__That's remind me of a song I like, it's for some teenager singer, I think her name was Hannh or something, do you know her Demi?" Lilly said_

_"__Mmmm, I think I heard that name before." She said pretending to be thinking making Miley roll her eyes._

_"__Stop that." She said, but they just started singing one of her song._

_We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around_

"Just stop." She yelled at them.

"Why don't you go out as Hannah anymore? I know that I'm regreting that later, but Traicy has a party next weekend, we can go." Lilly said.

"No, that will make it easier for the gang to come and get me Lilly, I mean they probably know I'm Hannah from my dad, all they hadto do is to follow Hannah's moves and they'll reach me easily."

"Miley, your life doesn't revolve about that gang. Don't involve them in everything in it, I mean the next thing you'll say that you can't brush your teeth because they may have put some poison in the toothbaste." Lilly said making the other two laugh.

"No, Miley, seriously she's right." Demi said as Miley sighed.

"Ok, I'll think about that, but I just don't think I can sing those songs agaib if I don't believe in them."

"Don't believe in them?" Demi asked confused.

"Yeah, I mean those optimistic ones, Life's what you make it, Nobody's perfect, This is life, really? What was I think about when I sang those things?"

"Miley that's not you, do you even hear yourself?" Lilly said as Miley rolled her eyes.

"Lilly, name one thing happened in my life that prove that these things are true." She stayed silnce "Exactly."

"But, Miley everything is gonna be okay." Lilly said.

"I kept telling myself that everything is gonna be okay my whole life, and every time it just gets worse."

"Ok, if your problem is your old songs then you can sing new ones." Demi said "And I kinda have an idea what they will be talking about."

"What do you mean?" Miley asked.

"Oh, you'll see."

They stayed for another two hours talking about the new Hannah songs and the school this year with Demi around, and other random stuff, then the three of them fell asleep on Miley's qyeen sized bed.

___After Demi left the boys a few hours ago a conversation took a place between them._

_"__Are you happy now Kevin? You didn't have enough from losing Miley, so you wanted to lose Demi and probably Lilly too." Joe said glaring at his older brother._

_"__I didn't do anything wrong, do you deny that I was right about what I said?" he replied._

_"__Yes you were, as Demi said, you don't know what happened so don't judge her."_

_"__I know that she broke my brother's heart."_

_"__Do you hear me complaining?" Nick said as he earned a weird look from Kevin and a smile from Joe._

_"__Nick, I'm on your side here." Kevin said._

_"__What you don't know is that you're hurting me too by saying those stuff about her, and the worst part is that I can't defend her because I don't know what happened either, but I can't say that about her too." Nick said._

_"__Are you saying that you're love her after all she did to you?" Kevin said in disbeleife._

_"__All she did? Kevin she didn't cheat on me."_

_"__But she broke your heart and she didn't even care to explain why did she broke up with you, and she didn't care to say hello to us even today."_

_"__Kevin, are you blind or something? Didn't you see that she was on the edge of tears?" Joe yelled at him "She is suffering just like us, it's like she's under preasure."_

_"__It's all her fault, and maybe she did cheat on him, but she's too shy to tell him that, and do you remember when she said that she's a dangerous person? Yeah that means that she can break all of us." Kevin yelled and that thought made Nick's heart break again._

_"__I can't believe you Kevin, you once called her your little sister, and you saw her crying after every fight she had with him, and so did I, and I can tell you that she's crazy about him." Joe screamed._

_"__Then what do you call breaking up with him for no reason?" Kevin replied._

_"__How do you know it's for no reason?" Joe said even more angrier._

_"__Because she called us her brothers and she could have tell us."_

_"__Kevin she didn't even tell her friends at the first, and Demi told you that she has her reason, but she doesn't want to tell us now."_

_"__That means that she doesn't trust us."_

_"__Shut up you two, that's __my____ problem, not yours, she broke up with __me____, she broke __my____ heart, and __I'm____ the one who loves her, so just shut up." Nick yelled at them and went to his room slamming the door behingd him hardly. _

___Joe glared at Kevin before following Nick to his room to have some talk with him, before he starts thinking about Kevin's words and hate her too._

___He opened the door, to see that Nick was laying on his bed staring at the oppsite wall was his hands under his head, he went and sat on the edge of the bed._

_"__You know when I went to take her and Lilly at the studio, I felt like she wants to say something but she just couldn't." Joe whispered._

_"__Something like what?" Nick asked._

_"__I don't know, but she wanted to talk, and she wanted to talk to you, when she saw you but she couldn't so just went to Demi's room."_

_"__How did you know?"_

_"__From the look on her face, I just was studying her reactions all the time." Joe said as Nick smiled._

_"__That's how you knew she was about to cry, right?" he said as Joe nodded._

_"__Yeah, especailly when Demi sang 'It's Not Too Late' I noticed that."_

_"__Yeah, me too."_

_"__So, that's mean she still loves you Nick."_

_"__But Joe, I don't want to build hopes and then figure out that they are all not true, and I know that's impossible but I can't find any other solution exept what Kevin said."_

_"__I know Nick, but maybe there's something else, we just don't know, and if that will make you better, we can ask Demi, and I'm sure she'll tell us the truth."_

_"__Yeah, she'll, ask her now." Nick said._

_"__Nick they're probably sleeping now."_

_"__Send her a message."_

_"__Nick we can wait tell the morning."_

_"__Fine."_

_"__But I wanted to tell you that whatever happened she is still in love with you, she wasn't smiley at all the last period of time, and I don't know if is that only me, but I didn't see her dad since the day before the break up, do you think that have something to do with it?"_

_"__Yeah, I didn't see him either, and I think Demi and Lilly are sleeping with her, because I don't see them walking home when the go to hers, but I don't think it has something to do with the break up, I mean her dad never cared about our relationship."_

_"__I don't know." Joe said "Anyway, go have some sleep now, we'll call her at the morning." Joe said smiling at his brother who smiled back and nodded before he saw Joe walking out of the room, he sighed and closed his eyes ready to sleep so tomorrow will come faster._

**I hope that you liked it, I tried to show how Miley felt about them whe she saw them at the studio, the last chapter, I hope that I did that right, so Kevin is definitly wrong , what do you think? And Joe is defending her, that good right? Will they ever know the truth? Knowing all the romance stories they will, but when? That's the point :)**

**Please review, please don't just read, it doesn't waste your time because it's just five seconds right, and when you do you're making someone happy (ME) isn't that great? :)**


	7. Four walls

_**Chapter 7 four walls**_

_Miley woke up on the sound of someone's phone vibrating, when she opened her eyes she looked at the night stand next to her, to find that it's Demi's phone, when she was about to see who it is____,__ it stoped._

_She looked next to her and found that Lilly and Demi are still asleep, when she was about to take her way to the bathroom, she heard it again but this time it was a message, she looked at the phone screen and found that it was Joe, she wanted to open it but decided not to, then she went to take a shower._

_When she finished she walked to her room again, her two best friends were still asleep, she heard the phone vibrating again with a message, she went over and grabbed it and found that there are three messages and elevn missed calls all from Joe and few of the missed calls are from Nick._

_This time her argue to open the messages were bigger, but Demi will tell her anyway, right? So she just opened the first one._

_Hey Demi, I tried 2 call but u didn't answer, plz call me back when u r free – Joe_

_She re____a__d the first one, then she went to the second :_

_Ok, where r u? plz call me it's very important – Joe_

_What could be so important? She was now starting to be worried so she opened the third and last message:_

_Plz Demi, Nick doesn't leave me alone, he told me to ask u in the text, so about yesterday, Kevin said that Mi have cheated on him so she doesn't want 2 tell him why she broke up with him, and he doesn't want 2 believe it, so is it true? Or is Kevin just being stupid? I knw that she's not that type, but Kevin got him crazy, plz reply – Joe_

_When she finished the message she had tears in her eyes, Kevin? Her used to be big brother? She never thought that he could think about her that way, she can't be____lieve__ he's thinking about her as the bad girl, he knows the real her, how could he?_

_She was about to wake Demi up to reply, but she thougt that maybe she can reply by herself, she wants him to move on, so she can make him understad that she did cheat on him, so he'll forget her, and that will be for the be____st__, right?_

_She started typing while sobing, and her sobs wake her friends up, Demi looked at her, and realized that she's typing a message on her phone._

_"What are you doing?" Demi asked her in a sleepy voice._

_"Um, just typing a message." Sh____e replied hoping they won't ask__ about who is she texting._

_"For who?" Lilly asked "And why are you crying?" Miley sighed a sad sigh knowing that there's no way she can hide that from them so she canceled the message and handed Demi her phone who looked at her confused before looking at her phone and she saw the messages along with Lilly. When they reached the last message and started reading it, there eyes wid____ned__ with every word they read._

_When they finished they looked at her with tears in their eyes, they reached for her to give her a hug._

_"Oh, Miley I don't know what's wrong with him." Lilly whispered to her._

_"Me neither, I thought he saw me as his little sister, but apperantly I was wrong. I don't know how I trusted him." Miley said._

_"What were you writing , Miley?" Demi asked her as they all pulled from the hug._

_"Um, I was replying."_

_"With what?"_

_"Ok, I was about to tell him that I did, you know to make him move on."_

_"Miley are you crazy?" Demi yelled at her as Lilly looked at her angrily._

_"What Demi? I want him to move on."_

_"What you were doing was making them all hate you, not make him move on." Lilly said._

_"What do you think I can do, huh? You know why did I break up with____ him__ at the first place, you know everything, and if I told him the truth that may give him a hope for us to be together again, and I'm not leting that happen." She said as she felt the tears on her cheek._

_"But Miles, you know that he still loves you, and that will break his heart even more, by doing that you're not just making him away from you, no, you're hurting him very much, and ruining your picture in front of all of his family." Demi said softly to her and Lilly nodded in agreement._

_"So, you think that I should tell him that I didn't?" Miley asked them bitting her bottom lip, as both of them nodded "Okay, type your reply Demi." She said giving up._

_"No, I'll call him." Demi said as she pressed the call botton in her phone and she heard him answer as soon as she put the phone on her ear._

_"Oh my god Demi, you finally called, Nick was thinking about com____i__ng over to you." They all heard Joe's voice after Demi put him on the speakers._

_"What's wrong Joe?" Demi asked him._

_"Didn't you read the message?"_

_"I did, ____b__ut I don't understand."_

_"Well, Kevin put some crazy idea in Nick's head that she broke up with him because she cheated on him, and that's why she didn't tell him the reason, because she's ashamed, and he doesn't want to believe that, but he can't find another expl____e__nation, so he's so worried and confused, and he was telling me to call you since we woke up, and when you didn't answer we tried to call Lilly, but she didn't answer too, he even thought about calling Miley, and I can-"_

_"Joe, she doesn't need that amount of information, just tell me if it's right Demi." They heard Nick's voice cut Joe's one impatiently at the other line._

_"Do you really doubt her Nick? Do you really think that she cheated on you?" Demi asked him._

_"NO, but I don't know, Kevin's words make sence, I mean she never hid anything from me, so why now?" he said his voice contains a mixture of confusion, hurt and lost._

_Demi sighed looking at Miley and she found that she has tears rolling down he____r__ cheek silently, "No, Nick she didn't cheat on you." She finally said as they heard a sigh of relief coming from Nick._

_"Yes, I knew it." They heard Joe screming at the background._

_"Are you sure Demi?" they heard Kevin's voice, he seemed unhappy or something like that._

_Miley felt herself boiling inside "Why do you want me to be the wrong one Kevin?____ W__hy do you all of sudden think I'm some bad girl? You know me well, and I thought I did too, but I discovered that I was wrong, I don't know you at all." She yelled at him, they felt that he h____as__ frozen from the surprise._

_"I don't, I just love my brother and don't want him to suffer, especially from someone who doesn't deserve him." He shot back after a few moments of silence sourounded all of them in the both lines._

_"I can't belive you." She said "I can't believe that you're the one who used to be my older brother, the one who told me that he'll be there for me no matter what happened."_

_"Why should I be there for you when you made it very obvious that you don't need any of us anymore, you told Joe that it'll be better if you stayed away from us."_

_Miley felt that her heart droped as she heard those words "You know what Kevin, I think you reached your aim, you made my life a thousand times worse than it already is right now, I don't know if I can trust anybody anymore, but what's the point, my life is about to end anyway." She said then she ran out of the room, because she didn't want to hear his ____respond__, then Lilly followed her whispering to Demi to continue the conversation._

_"What did she mean when she said that her life is about to end? She isn't gonna_ _suicide, is she?" Joe asked her nervousley._

_"No, she's not Joe."_

_"Then what did she mean? I mean she didn't seem to be kidding." Nick asked._

_"Nothing, she's just very depressed for the current time." She was surprised that she was lying without stutring "And Kevin, made it worse." She said bitterly._

_"What makes her very depressed?" Joe asked._

_"Joe, we already agreed before that I can't tell you."_

_"Oh, yeah. Ok."_

_"Well, I gotta go check on her."_

_"Tell us when you make sure that she's okay." Nick said._

_"I will, don't worry." She said smiling about the fact that he still care for her best friend "Bye." Then she hun____g__ up and hurried to look for Miley._

_"Did he say anything else?" Miley asked her as soon as ____Demi__ sat next to her and Lilly on the couch. She didn't even look at her._

_"No." she replied "But.." she paused as Miley looked at her "Joe and Nick were ____w__orried about your last sentence."_

_"What did I say?" she asked as Demi looked at her a doubtfull look "What? I was so angry, I don't know what I said."_

_"Well, you said that you can't trust anybody again, but there's no point, because your life is about to end." Lilly replied, as Miley's eyes widened._

_"Oh no, I'm so stupid." She said as she hit her head._

_"Don't worry I kinda fixed it."_

_"What did you say?"_

_"I told them that you're so upset about your life now, and Kevin made it worse."_

_"Thank you Demi."_

_"And Nick asked me to tell them when I make sure you're okay." She said smiling as Miley looked away sadly._

_They were waitimg for Miley's reply when the house pho____n__e rang, and Miley shot her head terrified, then she looked at Lilly asking her to answer it, as usual she is afraid to answer anything in case it was from the gang._

_Lilly got up and picked the phone._

_"Hello?.. oh hey Jackson.. Yeah fine, what about you?.. cool.. No, sorry he's not here.. oh yeah here she's." she gave the phone to Miley smiling "It's Jackson."_

_"Hey Jackson." Miley said putting the phone on her ear._

_"Hey, Miles, how are you?"_

_"Fine, what about you? How is college?"_

_"I know we didn't start yet, but I'm happy here, and I think the college will b____e__ awesome." Jackson went before the ____school year begin__ to ____get__ used to the atmosphere of the new city there._

_"Cool."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"What? There's nothing I'm okay."_

_"No, first you sound upset and unsmiley, second in the last few calls I called I never got the chance to talk to dad, and eveytime it's Demi or Lilly who pick up, I don't remember that they were living at our house before."_

_"You know it's the last days at summer, and we hang out before we get busy at school."_

_"Ok, I'll believe that, how is Nick?"_

_"Uh, he's okay, I guess."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Uh, I-I broke up with him."_

_"Did he hurt you?"_

_"No, no, he didn't do anything wrong."_

_"Then why did you break up with him?"_

_"Uh, it's a long story Jackson."_

_"Okay, you'll tell me when I come back, understand?"_

_"Since when do you care?"_

_"Since I didn't see you for about two months and half, and I miss you."_

_"Yeah, me too."_

_"So, where's dad?" _

_Why is he making it so hard? She thought _

_"Miley?"_

_"Oh, yeah dad, he's not here."_

_"Where is he? He didn't answer his cell phone when I called him. Is he okay?"_

_"Uh, I don't know."_

_"What do you mean? Miley seriously what happened?"_

_"I didn't see him in about three weeks, and I don't want to."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He ran away."_

_"What? Miley tel____l me every__thing____ right__ now."_

_She sighed before she started filling him with all the circumstances that happened._

_At the opposite house the three brothers were about to start an argument, again._

_"Are you happ____y__ now Kevin?" Joe said._

_"I don't want to see that girl again." He replied bitterly._

_"What? You said things which was totally not true about her, and started a fight with her, and you made her think that her life is useless, and will end, and you still the one who is complaining? I can't believe you." Joe said trying not to rise his voice._

_"She was the one who yelled at me first, I didn't ask her to talk to me."_

_"Put yourself in her shoes, you were still doubting Demi's words." Nick said._

_"Why are you two defending her?"_

_"Because we still care about her, and I still see her as my little sister, and always will." Joe said._

_"Well I don't____.____A__ctually after that conversation, I don't know why I was treating her like my sister, she's mean, didn't you hear how was she talking to me?"_

_"You know what? I won't reply for that, because obviously you don't know what you're saying." _

_"She's just a mean little bitch."_

_"Kevin, shut up." Nick yelled._

_"Ugh, you two are unbelievable." Kevin said ashe stood up and went out the room._

_"What happened to him?" Joe said as Nick shook his head._

_"I don't know, bro." he said " He____y,__ go call Demi to make sure that she's okay."_

_"Why? What happened to Demi?" Joe teased him._

_"Joe." He glared at him._

_"Alright, alright. Don't put your anger on me." He said as he dialed Demi's number._

_Back at with the girls, when Miley finished explaining the whole story to her brother, he had a hard time to get all these informations in his head, he was shocked, he couldn't believe what his dad done, or that his little sister is so tough for not telling him, and handle all of this by her own._

_"Miley, why didn't you tell me when all of this happened?"_

_"Jackson, I don't want you to get involved in this, hopefully they don't know you, so they won't hurt you."_

_"So, why did you tell your friends?"_

_"For the thousand time, they preasured me to tell them, and since the____n__ they didn't leave me alone once, so there's nothing to worry about."_

_They argued for a little bit longer, and he was trying to convince her that he should come to her, but she swore that if he did she won't talk to him again, so he just told her to be carefull and that he will talk to her everyday._

_When she ended the call with her brother, Demi told her that Joe and Nick called to see if she was okay, Miley wasn't comfortable with that, that meant that they are trying to communicate with her again, and that will ruin all____ what__ she did._

_The rest of the day she stayed at her room just thinking. She felt that she's alone she felt that she's surrounded by just four walls, she didn't think that Kevin would say that about her, she still can't believe it, she felt like the walls are closing in on her, then Lilly walked in her room, and she remebered that she has two friends to lean on, but she still felt like she lost something important,____ and__ she wasn't comfortable with that feeling____ at all__._

_She picked a piece of paper and a pen and tried to follow her friends' advice and write new songs, since she felt lonely at the moment she came up with some lines, then Demi and Lilly entered her room, and saw it:_

_Didn't take long  
For the room to fill with dust  
And these four walls, came down around us_

It must've been something, sent me out of my head  
With the words so radical,  
Not what i meant  
Now I'll wait for a break in the silence  
'Cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again

_"Wow, Miles it's very good, but is that what you really feel?" Lilly asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"So you regret what you did?" Demi asked._

_"No, but I really miss him, and I feel a bet lonely after what Kevin said."_

_"Oh, Miles, you know we're always here for you." Lilly said hugging her._

_"I know." She smiled hugging back._

_"So, I see you decided to write again, and make a new Hannah album" Demi ____said smiling._

_"I'm not sure about the album, but I'm writing."_

_"Yeah, yeah, we'll figure something to convince her with the album later, that's good for now." Lilly whispered to Demi making Miley smile._

**So what do you think? I don't think it's my best, but it's an update anyway, and Nick can't move on as he was trying, Joe is good, Kevin just lost his trust on her, Jackson knew what happened, her dad didn't show up yet, niether did the gang, are they gonna show up ever?**

**So please don't just read, please a small review, could make me very happy :)**


	8. Hey baby

___**Chapter 8 Hey baby**_

___The days passed and finally the next day is the first day of the school, Demi was staying over at Miley as she told her, and Lilly was sleeping over with them some nights, but she couldn't stay all the nights, the two of them were still trying to make Miley make a new Hannah album, but she was refusing, she even didn't write any other songs after she finished 'Four walls'._

___Jackson called her ever day as he promissed her. He was still worried about the fact that she's living alone, with no adult, but she wasn't completely alone, and that was the only reason that kept him from visiting her._

_"__Are you ready for the new school year?" Lilly asked them._

_"__Always be." Demi replied and Miley smiled and nodded._

_"__What's wrong Miles?" Demi asked her._

_"__Just don't know what will happen at school." She sighed "You know Nick is as the same grade as us, which means I have some classes with him, if not all the classes." She completed._

_"__But you have us and Oliver too." Lilly said, Oliver just came to the town again the day before, he visited them, and he didn't stop asking questions about what happened while he was away, finally Lilly told him what happened, because Miley couldn't stand hearing or telling the story again, he understood her very well, but he was at Demi and Lilly's side about telling Nick, but he didn't want to push her on that, because it's her life anyway._

_"__Yes Miley. We wont leave you alone." Demi added and Miley smiled at them nodding._

_"__Thank you, you guys are the best." She smiled. "Now let's go to bed, we don't want to be late on the first day at school." She said, Lilly was sleeping over this night too, so they all went to Miley's room and said their goodnights and went to deep sleep waiting for the next day to start._

___Lilly was the first one to wake up the next day. So she took a quick shower and woke her friends up, they took their showers and started getting ready for school, then they took a quick breakfast before going out the house closing the door behind them, only to find theirselves face to face with two brothers who live in the opposite house and go to their school!_

___Miley looked at the floor not wanting to meet their gaze, which was burning her, she was feeling their gaze on her, so she tried her hard to hide after her friends while they took their way to the gate, the school wasn't so far, so they didn't need a car to go their._

___To prove that she doesn't care, even though she did, Miley got her Ipod and her handfree, and started listening to songs untill they reach the school, for her luck the first song that came was one of __their____ song._

_I walked across the crowded street  
A sea of eyes, they cut through me  
And I saw you in the middle  
Your upset face, you wear it well  
You camouflage the way you feel  
When everything's the matter_

She knew that song and she knew that it somehow fit her situation with him now, and she didn't want to break and cry in front of them, so she skiped that one to the next song which was another song by them, so she just closed the Ipod and turned to her friends who were walking in silence while the two brothers were going on the other side of the street whispering something to each other.

"Why aren't you talking?" she asked them as they turned at her a little surprised that her tone wasn't upset, but then they saw it in her eyes, the sadness.

"Nothing to talk about." Demi shrugged.

"What if I gave you a reason to talk babe!" some guy in the street yelled at them, as his friends just laughed, and they continued walking ignoring them, but the four boys followed after them.

"Hey girl, you seem tired why don't you have some sleep." One of the guys whispered at Miley's ear as she pushed him away.

"Leave me alone." She yelled and her friends tried to calm her and make her just ignore him and walk away.

"Relax girl, you don't have to be such a bitch." The other boy said.

"I'll show you the bitch you're talking about." She said angrily as she was trying to hit him or something but Demi and Lilly garbbed her hand.

"Miley, what's wrong, just ignore them." Demi whispered to her, but Miley was already upset, that guy just got her nerve.

"Hey what's wrong?" Joe said ah he and Nick aproached them.

"None of your business boy." One of the starnge guys said. Joe wrapped his arm around Miley's shoulder and she knew that she had to let him do that to get out of that situation.

"Are you okay Miles?" Joe asked her and she faked a smile and nodded. Then he and Nick glared at the boys.

"I think you don't have anything to do here." Nick said as he took Miley's other side and grabbed her hand. The boys looked at them and they knew that they're talking to 3 of the famouse singers, so if the hurt them they'll be in a trouble, so they just left. And as soon as they were out of sight Miley took Joe and Nick's hands off of her hardly, and started walking away.

"What? No thanks?" Nick yelled after her, but she ignored him.

Demi and Lilly looked at them apologitically before walking after her, but they followed them, when the two girls calmed Miley down, they were by the school gate, and they went to see their classes. The girls had a lot of calsses together, Miley always had music alone, well with Nick, but that doesn't count, but this year she had it with Demi too.

Her first class was biology and she had it with all of her friends, and _him_ when they reached the biolgy lab, Lilly sat with Oliver and Nick called Demi to talk to her before the class starts, so Miley went to set next to Selena, she wasn't really afriend of her, but she was a nice girl.

"Hi Miley." Selena smiled.

"Hi Selena, how was your holiday?" she tried to be nice but she was so upset to be.

"It was good, what about you?"

"Not very well, but it was okay." silence fell around them for a while.

"Hey Miley.." Selena broke the silence making Miley look at her "What's wrong with you and Nick? I mean you were together last year when I saw you, are you on a fight or something?"

"Umm.. no.. I.. I broke up with him." She said looking down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but why?"

"Umm, nothing I just figured out that things won't work between us." She tried to smile but failed misrabely.

Then the teacher came and the class started, Miley wasb't relly paying attention, but the teacher wasn't really explaining anything, since it was their first day, she just told him what they're gonna learn this year.

When the bell rang, all the students tood up and started walking out the lab, but Miley was thinking deeply that she didn't even notice that no one in the room except her… and him.

He walked towards her and sat next to her, but she didn't notice too, it's like that she was in another world "Miley." He said as he took her hand to prevent her from leaving him, but when she realized what was happeneing she tried to get up and leave but he sat her back down, and put his hands on hers to make sure that she won't do that again "Please hear me." He said but she shook her head, tears starting to form in her eyes. "What happened? Miley I understand if you don't want us to be together, but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends too."

She shook her head again trying to hide the tears "You don't understand." he opened her mouth to argue but she spoke before him "I know you deserve to know, but I just can't tell yu now, I know that you'll know someday, but untill that day come you better stay away from me, it's not that I hate you, but it's better that way." She didn't know why she said the last part, it can give him a hope, but she just did.

"Why? Was it something that I did?"

"Nick, please not now, you will know someday, I promise you, but just leave me now please, my life is already misrable now, don't make me think about the past again, don't make me cry." She sounded so pathytic, so weak, but he didn't care, he never cared about how she sounded, he only cared about her feelings, and if that was hurting her, so he has to let her go, as soon as he did she ran out of the room, leaving him watching her going away.

He figuered out that he can't move on that easy, so he decided that he can get close to her again at school, and he'll always keep his hope, just the fact that she talked to him was good and an improvement, he just have to keep trying.

After Miley walked out of the class she started searching for her friends, who happened to tell her that they will be next to her all the time to avoid moments like what just happened, and that wasn't just a moment, she was about to tell him, but she kept hre mouth closed.

When she saw them she started yelling at them but they told her that they didn't notice her disappear untill they reached thie next class where they were standing now.

"Sorry Miles, we're really sorry, so something happened?" Lilly asked as Miley told them what happened. Then their english teacher came, then she realized that he's in that class too, she sighed and went to set next to Demi in hurry when she saw him walking towards her.

Finally the day ended, and Miley was so happy about that because Nick kept trying to talk to her in any way, and she kept ignoring him or walk away and disappear everytime she see him, or just pretend that she has something to do with her friends, she thought that he will eventually give up and leave her alone. But he didn't give up, he was still trying to talk to her, even if it was about school, for an example he once asked her if she have a pencil in the art class, and when she looked at him she found him holding one and that made him look away in embrassment.

Another thing that Miley noticed is Selena's behavior, she was always that girl who stayed quite and the didn't hear so much about her, but this day she seemed different, she kept talking to them all the day, even though he have her own friends, and she wasn't really friends with them, maybe it was because of Demi, it's her first year at this school, and she has got a lot of attention, but for this school it's not the first time they see a celebraty, so it's not so much attention. But Selena's talking somehow always ended up with her talking about Nick and Miley's lost realationship, which bothers Miley. And if she wasn't talking to them she was talking with Nick, or maybe trying, just trying to flirt with him, but he didn't seem to notice.

On the other hand Nick was disappointed that the day ended without him having another chance to talk with her, he kept trying to all the day, and he kept thinking about another plans to talk to her, but that Selena girl kept interrputing him, she really got his nerves out, but being the quite boy he is he didn't show it, even though he was boiling inside.

He decided that he will try his hard to know why did she break up with him, and be friends with her, if she doesn't want them to be together it's okay, but he can't just pretend that nothing ever happened between them, he can't just forget her.

While he and Joe were walking home they saw her with Lilly, Demi and Oliver on the other side of the street, like they were that morning, Nick thought about trying again, but Joe stopped him.

"Nick that's enough today, take it slow man, that will just make her walk away even more." Nick had to admit that Joe was right, so he nodded and continued walking.

When they reached their houses Joe looked at the other group, and he saw that Lilly and Oliver were waving goodbye to Miley and Demi, he thought that they were all going to their houses, as Miley's house is the nearest to school, but apperantly Demi was staying with Miley.

"Hey Demi, I see you aren't going home now, so do you want to come over or something?" Joe asked her.

"Um, me and Miley are going to our homework together." She answered not wanting to give him so much information.

"So, what about after you finish your homework and before yu go to home?"

"I'm staying here."

"I noticed that you do that a lot for the last period of time." She raised her eyeborrow at him "If you didn't notice we're neighbors." He explained.

"Oh, yeah, um my parents are out of the town for a while and I'm staying with Mikey."

"Why Miley? I mean come on, I know that you're close friends and all, but we're friends too, right? I mean you didn't froget that did you?" Miley did her hard not to smile at that, he wasn't being mean he was just jocking even though he kept a straight face on, but for anyone who knows Joe he will know that he's kidding.

"I know but-"

"No buts, it won't hurt you if you stayed away from each other one night."

Demi looked at Miley asking her for help as she and Nick stayed silent in this conversation, but Miley just shrugged her shoulder and whispered to her that it's fine and she can go if she wants.

"No, Miley. I know that you'll be scared alone." She whispered back.

"No, Demi I'll be fine, I'll just lock the doors and windows. Besides he's right, you musn't forget your other friends for me."

"But Miley you need me."

"No, I'll be fine. I know you didn't spend a lot of time with them latley, and it's kinda my fault, so just go, one night won't affect me."

"Are you sure?"she asked after thinking about it for a while, and Miley just nodded. "Okay, I'll go." She said turning to the boys, and Miley smiled at her before heading towards her house door to enter it when Demi yelled her name. "Miley wait, I'm still doing homework with you, 'm not going there untill dinner, which means about 7 or 8." She said enteing the house with Miley before she close the door.

At about 7:45 Demi went to the boys' house, she knocked the door and Denise opened it. After greeting her she told her that the boys are at the music room with their dad discussing new songs or something.

"Nick that's an amazing song, you should- oh hey Demi." Their dad said when he noticed Demi's presence in the room.

"Hi Paul, hey boys, am I interrputing you or something?"

"No, Nick just show us a new song he wrote, and I was just telling him how amazing it is. Here read it." He said handing her a Nick's songs book.

She took it smiling, then she looked at the messy handwriting, she saw the song name it was 'Hey baby', then she started reading:

_Hey baby, why you treatin' me bad?  
Hey darlin', know you're makin' me mad  
I'm goin' crazy, tryin' to figure out  
Why you are leavin', give me a reason_

Say that you need me, I know you deceivin'  
The lines that you feed me will leave you alone

Please don't ask me to go  
I'm already gone, I'm already gone  
Please just leave me alone  
I'm already gone, I'm already gone, oh, oh!

Hey baby, what's the matter with you?  
Hey darlin', no, your love isn't true  
Goin' crazy, tryin' to figure out  
Why you are leavin', give me a reason

Hey baby, why you bein' a fool?  
Hey darlin', always been good to you  
I'm goin' crazy, tryin' to figure out  
Why you are leavin', give me a reason

Say that you need me, I know you deceivin'  
The lines that you feed me will leave you alone

Please don't ask me to go  
I'm already gone, I'm already gone, oh  
Please just leave me alone  
I'm already gone, I'm already gone, oh, oh!

Hey baby, why you treatin' me bad?  
Hey darlin', no, you're makin' me mad  
I'm goin crazy, tryin' to figure out  
Why you are leavin', give me a reason, yeah

Say that you need me, I know you deceivin'  
The lines that you feed me will leave me with feelin'  
And please help me baby, it's terrible, scary  
I need you to leave me alone

Please don't ask me to go  
I'm already gone, I'm already gone, oh  
Please just leave me alone  
I'm already gone, I'm already gone, oh oh yeah

Hey baby!

She looked at Nick and knew who was that song for, she smiled at him a sad smile.

"What do you think?" Kevin asked her, Demi was still angry at him, and he knew that, but he was trying to act cool and dump, so she will forget and forgive him.

"Um, it's pretty good. " she answered.

"I was about to tell him that the melody musn't be a sad one, it better be rock music." Paul said obviously not understanding his son's feelings.

"Great idea dad, it won't be good when it's sad." Kevin agreed. Apperantly no one understood Nick except for Demi and Joe, who looked at him trying to know what was he thinking about.

"What do you think Nick?" he asked him.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." He didn't want them to understand him, they have to figure it out by their own, that if they really cared.

After staying their discussing the music for the song for about an hour, they went to have dinner, and then Joe, Nick and Demi stayed in Nick's room chatting, Kevin went to bed, but he wasn't feeling comfortable around Demi, she was completely ignoring him.

Demi grabbed her phone and texted Miley making sure she's okay.

_Hi Miles, every thing okay?- Dems._

_Yeah im fine just enjoy yourself- Miles. _she answered.

_Ok if you needed me just tell me, I'll be with u in a sec.- Dems_

_Demi relax, I'm okay, just have fun and forget me :) – Miles_

"Who are you texting?" Joe aksed her.

"It's Miley." She answered.

"Oh, can't you guys stand a night without each other?"

"Nope, and I was just making sure she's okay." She said before thinking about it.

"Why what's up with her?" Nick asked.

"Um, nothing, she's okay."

"Then why did yo-"

"Drop it here or I'll kill you." She said getting nerve that she can't shut her mouse up, she almost blew Miley's secert, and they looked at her taking aback.

"Okay, Okay, I know what will you say,'I can't tell you, it's not about me'." Joe said mimcking Demi making them laugh.

"Where's Mr. Stewart? I didn't see him for a long time." Nick asked.

"You know he still upset about his wife's death."

"It's been really long time. And besides he was getting over it, when I was with Miley, she was telling me that he's going out too much and having new friends."

"Um, yeah he thought that won't work out, and retyrned to stay at home again." She lied. For her relief they stopped there, she wasn't comfortable about lying to them, or talking about Miley's life, and besides she is a terrible lier, she doesn't know what to say usually, she had to discuss those things with Miley, since she's going to have a lot of time with them, at least at school.

**I know that it's a boring chapter, but the circumstances has chanfeda bet, I mean Nick decided that he won't move on, and there's a new person in the picture now, Selena. And I know that I'm bringing up songs that is new and saying that it's old or vice versa, but this is my story for you :) you have to excpect anything in it :)**

**And please please please pleases review, I need to know if you eally like it or not, so that I can make it better, but not reviewing is turning my mood down, and it wont hurt you to review, right? And please tell me what do you want to happen next, I know what I'll do, but if you want something to happen, so I'll cahnge my planes for ya :) :) ;)**


	9. Bigger than us

**Chapter 9 Bigger than us**

The next day, Miley woke up and looked around her, she didn't find Demi, then she remembered that she was with the boys. Honestly, she was terrified the last night, she hated being alone all her life, let alone the last period of time since her dad disappeared! But she didn't tell Demi, she told her that everything is okay, but the truth is everything was the complete opposite from okay. She hardly slept that night, but she thought that Demi deserve to have a break from her for a while! Demi has been with her since she knew that secret, so Miley felt like it will be selfish from her if she told her that she don't want her to go.

She stood up and went to the bathroom, to take a shower and then she started getting ready for school. When she was about to start making breakfast she heard the doorbell, she sighed in relief, thinking that it's Demi, but she forgot for a minute that Demi has a key for the house.

She went and opened the door, she didn't find anyone, so she started to panic, when she made sure that no one was there she closed the door, but before it was completely closed she caught something on the floor with the corner of her eye! She slowly opened the door again, and she saw that it was an envelope! She hesitated before picking it up.

She closed the door and walked towards the couch and sat on it, she opened the envelope and took the letter inside it. She took a deep breath before she started reading it:

_Dear Miley…_

_You probably don't know me, but I'm an old friend with your father, I tried to call him but he didn't ever answer, so I thought that maybe you can tell me where he is, I had some business with him, and I think he told you about it, even though he wasn't meant to let anybody know, but he was really close to you, I guess. I have a lot of ways to get that business but your dad was the closest and the safest one, so if you know his place leave a letter tomorrow morning at your door, where you found that one._

_With a lot of love._

She knew that this letter from the gang, she had to read it several times before the understood it. Her heart rate was really fast, she thought about that letter for a while. It was really obvious that it was from the gang. If it was an old friend, why didn't he send that letter by the regular post? And why wasn't her dad supposed to tell that business to any one, unless it was breaking the law? She realized that she was scared! She waited for them to make the first move for so long, and now they did, she is scared.

She was deep in thought that she didn't hear the door opened when Demi arrived. Demi saw her setting on the cough with a paper in her hand, and tears in her eyes, so she knew that something was wrong. She ran towards her, and asked her what's wrong. Miley just handed her the letter, and she started reading.

"Well, maybe he's really one of your dad's friends." Demi said after she finished reading.

"Oh, really? Why would he just put it in front my door? Why didn't he send it by the regular post? Why did he say that I may know that business, even though I shouldn't be? Face it Demi, they made their first move, and they are threatening me now not to tell, but not in a direct way."

"No Miley. They aren't threatening you." Demi argued.

"Demi, they said that there were nobody meant to know that thing." Miley said and Demi thought about it for a second, and she didn't find anything to argue with, so she gave up.

"Alright, you're right Miley. But don't worry, we're next to you." She said hugging her.

"No, Demi. They're too dangerous."

"Don't worry Miles. Now let's go. We'll be late for school." She said changing the subject, as Miley sighed and nodded.

Again, when they were leaving the house the opposite house opened and the two brothers stepped out. Miley started walking faster not wanting to face them.

"Hey." Nick said after her. "Wait." He said grabbing her arm. "Who was that guy?"

"What guy?" she asked coldly but confused.

"That one who dropped a paper in front of your house." She was shocked to hear that, so he saw him.

"You saw him?" she asked surprised, that she forgot to be cold. He nodded "Just, please forget him."

"Why? Who was he?"

"No one. Just forget him, and don't mention him again."

"Why?"

"Just do it." She said and started walking again.

"I want to meet your dad." He said all of sudden making her freeze in her place.

"Why?" she turned again.

"I want to talk to him, about something." He said.

"Well, he's not at the house."

"Where is he?"

"None of your business."

"Where's he Miley?" he asked loudly.

"He um, went to Tennessee." She said the first thing that popped in her mind and started walking again with Demi before he could ask any other question.

"Well, that what I expected." Nick said when she left.

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked confused.

"First, I wasn't the reason for her breaking up with me. Second, there's something wrong with her dad, Demi said that he's staying at home, and she said that he's in Tennessee." He explained.

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know yet. But I will." He said. "Hey Joe, don't tell Demi about what I just figured out."

"Ok, but why?" Joe asked slowly as Nick rolled his eyes before answering.

"She'll tell Miley, Joe."

"And?"

"Joe, didn't you notice that she stared accepting talking to me again?"

"But, she doesn't want to, Nick. It's obvious."

"Yes, but before she wasn't even looking at me, when the school started she slowly began at least answering my questions. Well, not all the questions, but still."

"Alright, alright. I got it." Joe said as they completed their way to school in silence.

At lunch time, Miley and Demi told Lilly and Oliver about the letter. They kept telling Miley that they'll be there for her, no matter what happened, and that's started bothering her, and made her wondering if it was a good choice to tell them at the first place.

"Guys, can we just stop talking about it?" She said annoyed.

"Ok, if that's what you want." Lilly said taken aback by her sudden blurting out.

"Thanks." She said "You know what really bothers me, that Nick saw him. And now he won't leave me alone trying to know who that guy is." She said.

"You-you talked to Nick?" Lilly asked shocked but happily!

"Um, I- I had to, you know to tell him not to mention it again. You know for his own sake." she tried to find a better excuse, but she couldn't. Actually, when she talked to him this morning, she was comfortable, she didn't show it, but she was. She tried her hard not to get lost in his eyes, which she used to get lost in.

"Miley, you know you want to talk to him." Lilly said.

"Oh, no. not again." Miley said annoyed.

"Actually, I don't understand why don't you want to tell him." Oliver said.

"I'll say it for the millionth time, I want to keep him safe." She said and looked away, but it didn't help, because when she looked at the next table she found him, and he was staring at her. She froze, what if he heard her, but then she relaxed when she saw that Selena was setting next to him, and talking to him. But he wasn't paying attention, he was just nodding every once in a while, and staring at her, he didn't seem to hear their conversation though, which was all she cared about.

Nick's mind was busy thinking about that guy earlier, he wanted to know who was he, and he wanted to know what was wrong with her father, and most important what was wrong with _her_. But it was so hard to think correctly, was all that noise around him, which he called Selena.

She kept talking to him, about the silliest stuff ever, he wasn't even hearing, but he could tell that it was about her last break up or something. _"What's the hell do I have to do with that?"_ He thought to himself, but kept nodding to her, even though she was making him crazy. _"Where's Joe and his big mouth when I need him?"_ and as hearing his thoughts, he saw Joe entering the cafeteria. So he excused himself from her and ran towards him.

"Wow, where have you been? This girl is making me crazy." He said as soon as he reached him.

"Why would Miley make you crazy?" he asked dumbly.

"It's not Miley, it's that girl Selena." He answered.

"Oh, I heard she likes you."

"Well, I don't, and she doesn't leave me alone."

"Well, your hero came, let's go and set on a different table." Joe said, and looked around; there weren't any other empty tables "Um, I think that's not an option."

"Why don't we go set with Demi, and her friends?" he said as he took his hand pulling him towards them.

"Oh, that's can't be good." Joe murmured.

"Hey, guys. Mind if we set here? That girl is freaking me out." Nick said whispering the last part so Selena won't hear. But he tried not look at Miley, he kept his eyes on the others.

"Um, sure, I guess." Lilly said looking at Miley whose gaze was fixed on her lap.

"Thanks." He said as he pulled two chairs and sat between Oliver and Joe who sat next to Demi.

Nick looked at Miley and he found that she didn't raise her head yet, he wanted to know how does she fell about them setting there, but he can't tell unless he look her in the eyes.

Miley was silently praying to God, that the bell will ring soon. She didn't want to see them, so she kept her gaze fixed on her lap, she was hearing their conversation too, she couldn't help but smile when Joe would throw out any of his jokes, that he's known with, or when Nick would say something really serious when the others were all joking, or when Joe and Demi would start their little fights like three years old children! She defiantly missed that.

Demi was going to stay with her as usual, she told Lilly that since she's staying with Miley now, there's no need for her to be with them. Lilly's mom wouldn't let her sleep there every night anyway.

When they went home, Miley and Demi did their homework, and watched some TV. Demi fell asleep first in front of the movie they were watching, so Miley told her to go and sleep upstairs. After a while Miley followed her. But not to sleep, she was just bored from the TV.

She opened her drawer of the nightstand, and pulled out the letter she had written before to Nick. She read it and felt the hot boiling tears falling down. She sat on her desk and pulled another paper and a pen, and started putting her emotions in another letter. Normally she'd put these emotions in a song, but right now, she didn't feel like writing a song, so she wrote a letter to her love:

_Dear Nick,_

_This is my second letter to you after the break up. And like the first one, I'm not planning to let you see them while I'm alive, not now anyway. I wanted to fill you with my current life, since I can't and I won't tell you now. Like I said at the first letter, I'm probably dead now, and you probably know about the gang. So, today they sent me a letter, it was the guy you saw who dropped it to me, I know that I wanted them to come, but now I'm scared. You know I wish that I can talk to you, but I'm doing this in a try to save your life, and your family. I figured out today, that this situation is really bigger than us, more than I ever thought, and I knew it because that letter, they're very careful, Nick. Really careful. So take care of yourself after my death, who knows what they will do!_

_I talked to you today, I have to say that I loved it. And when you sat with us at the table with Joe, you know I just realized how much I missed spending time with you._

_A lot has changed since the last letter, like I didn't think that Kevin would say that things about me one day. And like I talked to you. And finally that my life is becoming nearer and nearer to its end._

_And by the way, Selena likes you, don't let her go, she's a good girl._

_Miley_

When she finished, as usual she had tears running down her cheek, but she felt better, writing those things to him, knowing that there'll come a day that he'll read them, it was even better than writing her diary, it was more comfortable too, so she decided that she'd do it every time she was feeling upset, which seemed to be a lot these days.

Finally she fell asleep thinking about him!

**Sorry for the late update, but the school + 5 stories to write = no rest for me :D not that I'm complaining, I like writing, but it's hard to write all the 5 at once, so I'm sorry. Am I forgiven yet?**

**Oh, and don't worry ****shortyschur**** everything is gonna be okay, I guess, but there has to be some drama, right? I don't like the sad ends, not in a Niley story anyway :D, thanks for reviewing anyway!**

**So, what do you think about that chapter? What will the gang do? Review to know. Please :)**

**Thanks for anybody who reviewd or read, but please keep reviewing :) :) :)**


	10. Bottom of the ocean!

**Chapter 10 bottom of the ocean**

Days passed, and it was one week after that letter has been delivered to Miley. She was now very careful with every step she takes, she was really paranoid about anything!

Nick and Joe sat with them every day at lunch, Miley really liked it, but she knew by doing that, she's making them in danger, so, whenever they come to set with them she leaves the table and go set alone. Nick now was slowly giving up, after she was close to talk to them again, they went to the starting point, and he finally started listening to Selena, since she wasn't giving up her tries to talk to him.

He found that she's not as annoying as he thought at first, but still, she was talking so much, she didn't know where to stop, she didn't know when he's getting angry, unlike Miley, who read him like a book.

He listened to her and found out that she's a nice girl, she wasn't bad, but when she hates someone, she can do anything to him. She can hurt him, she can destroy that person's reputation, and hopefully she wasn't the kind who hates someone from the first sight. If she was, she defiantly would've a lot of enemies.

He had a feeling that she likes him, but he wasn't sure. She somehow flirted with him. She didn't say it though, she just kept telling him that he looks good all the time, and some things like that!

Secretly, Miley kept an eye on him, she noticed that he's getting closer to Selena, she was surprised when she felt uncomfortable seeing them talking to each other, she wanted this for him, but she proved to herself that she doesn't know what she wants anymore! She was waiting for the gang, when they started show up, she was scared. She wanted Nick to move on, when he started moving on, she didn't like it. But she was sure that she doesn't want to tell them about her life right now, even though, she wasn't sure now if it was the right decision or not, but she ignored that feeling.

She was setting with Oliver, Lilly and Demi at their usual lunch table, when she heard someone clear his throat behind her, she instantly knew who was it, so she started picking her things and went to another table without even looking at the persons there. Lilly and Demi tried to stop her or go with her, but she refused!

When she found another empty table she sat down and looked at the table she just left, to find three new people there, wait, three? Yes, it was Joe, Nick and Selena!

She sighed and started playing with her food, not knowing what she's doing. She knew that they're getting close, but not _that _close. She was deep in thoughts when her cell phone rang, she jumped and looked at it to find its unknown ID. She hesitated but answered it anyway.

"H-Hello?" she said putting the phone on her ear.

"Hey, Miley." A deep voice said.

"Excuse me, do I know you?"

"Pretty much."

"Sorry, but I don't think so."

"When I say you know me then you do, okay?" he said gritting his teeth, which made her flinch.

"Uh, b- but who are you?"

"It doesn't really affect you to realize who I am now, but I'm sure that you know me!" he laughed, "Anyway, didn't you change your mind about telling me where's your dad?" he said.

"M-my dad?"

"Don't act fool, kid." He said, "Now, where's he, or you know exactly what I can do." He raised his voice.

"I- I don't know wh- what you're talking a- about."

"Then you brought it on yourself, and don't say I didn't warn you." He said and hung up. She froze in her place, the phone fell from her hand to hit the ground, her eyes widened in fear.

Demi heard the sound of the crashed phone, and looked at Miley's direction to see that she was on the edge of tears, she stood up and rushed towards her with the others following her with their eyes.

"What happened?" Demi asked as she put a hand on Miley's back and took the phone from the ground to place it in front of her on the table.

"Th-they just c-called me, Demi, they won't leave m- me alone." She said sobbing hardly, as Demi hugged her tightly until she calmed down. Miley opened her eyes and found that Lilly was next to her too, along with Oliver, Joe, Nick and Selena who seemed confused.

"Are you okay, Miley?" Nick asked and she nodded not looking at him.

"What happened, Mi?" Joe asked her.

"Nothing." She replied and got up and ran out of the cafeteria, with Demi and Lilly behind her.

They reached the bathroom where Miley really broke down, and they held her tightly, when she calmed down she told them about the call.

"Oh, Miles, they won't do anything." Lilly said hugging her.

"Don't say that, cause we both know that they can kill me if they want." Miley spat with fresh tears rolling down her face.

Lilly stayed silent, as she knew that Miley's right! By the end of lunch time, the three girls went out of the bathroom, all of them have tears on their cheeks, but the most one was Miley. Her friends tried to stay strong for her, but it was too hard.

When they went home, Lilly called her mother and told her about what happened so, she can stay with Miley. Miley couldn't understand why her friends' parents okay with that; they can be hurt along the way! But she never got an answer for that!

She went directly to her room, she changed her clothes and sat on her bed hugging her knees, crying silently. She didn't know what is going to happen to her now, they made it so clear that they'll hurt her, but they didn't say by any chance how exactly they'll hurt her!

She thought about it for a long time, when she found no answer, she sighed and got out of her bed, she looked out her window, and saw a figure in the opposite window, a very curly headed familiar figure, she stared at him for a second, and he stared back. She needed him right now. For a moment she considered telling him, about her life and the drama in it, she can always keep him away from her, so that gang won't know that they have any communication! But right now, she needs him to hug her and tell her everything is gonna be okay, she needed him by her side, if he told her that she'll be okay, she'll believe him. Sure, her friends are keeping telling her that, but it's different when it comes from his mouth! She knew that she should tell him. All those thoughts ran through her head while gazing at him!

He broke the gaze as he heard his name being called; he turned around to see a girl. Miley saw him turning around and waited for someone to reach him, when that someone reached him, she was shocked, she couldn't believe her eyes. Out of all people Selena has to show up in his room, and right now, when she was about to call him, and tell him everything.

She turned around and left her room. She knew if she waited any longer she can end up cry again. When he looked at the opposite window again, he found no one, he sighed sadly, and turned to Selena who was talking about god knows what!

Miley walked down to the hall, and saw her friends set on the couch whispering. She was facing their backs, so they didn't see her when she was behind them.

"No, Lilly. We can't tell her now." Miley heard Demi whispering.

"But, Demi, she will know eventually, if we didn't tell her, she'll be mad at us." Lilly answered her.

"Lilly, Miley is beyond upset now, we'll just make it worse on her."

"Yes, but it better sooner than later. We have to tell her."

"Tell me what?" the two girls' heads turned to look at Miley with wide eyes.

"Uh, good that you came, we're worried about you. I see you got a little over it." Demi said randomly trying to change the subject

_"__You were saying that you should tell me. Tell me what?" Miley asked Lilly ignoring Demi. Lilly looked at Demi before answering._

_"__Y-you must heard me wrong." She said with a tone that wasn't convincing at all._

_"__No, I was right behind you. What did you want to tell me?" she asked getting extremely annoyed._

_"__Miley, it's really noth-" Demi tried to say calmly, but Miley interrupted her._

_"__Demi. Tell Me Now." Miley said in a threatening way as Demi sighed and looked at Lilly as Lilly nodded at her._

_"__Well, Miley, did you see who was setting with us at lunch?" Demi started as Miley sat down next to them and nodded confused, "Well, then you must've seen Selena there." Miley nodded again and rolled her eyes._

_"__Demi, get to the point. I'm already in a bad mood, so it won't affect to know." Miley said._

_"__Well, you asked for it. Nick is dating Selena!" Demi said as quickly s she could, but she still heard. Her facial expression didn't change, she just stared at Demi, with a little opened mouth. She finally looked away, and stared at the wall in front of her._

_"__Now, I can't do it." She muttered to herself._

_"__Do what?" Lilly asked confused._

___Miley sighed and answered, "I- I was about to tell him." She said as a single tear rolled down her face._

_"__What? Then what are you waiting for? Call him." Demi said handing her the phone. But Miley shook her head._

_"__I can't, now he moved on, and if I told him, then it'll just ruin his life. I can't do it." She said as the tears increased on her cheeks._

_"__Miley-" Lilly started but Miley stood up and went to her room and closed the door behind her._

___She looked through the window to see him setting with her, but she was on the bed and he was on his desk chair. She closed the curtains and laid on her bed for a while, more tears wet her pillows._

___She finally got up and sat on her desk chair, and grabbed another paper. It was like her escape now, whenever she wants to let her feelings out, she turns out to the letters!_

_Dear Nick…_

_I'm not sure if I have a right to call you 'dear' anymore, but it's just hard not to call you that! I'm happy for you. I hope Selena makes you happy. I just knew today, I don't know when exactly did you start dating her, but I don't really care, right now._

_Today when you saw me breaking down at lunch time, it wasn't for nothing, that gang called me, and they made it clear that they'll hut me. I don't know how, but they won't let me live a normal life._

_When I saw you over at your room, and when I looked at your eyes, I realized that it's you who I need, I was about to pick the phone and call you to tell you, but then I saw her, and I knew after that, that she's your girlfriend, so I decided that if I told you it'll just ruin your time!_

_Don't ever think that you hurt me by dating her. Of course I still not over you, and I know I won't, but I'm happy that you moved on, you can live your life right again, and that's exactly what I want!_

_I didn't write a song from a long, long time, but right now, I feel closer to you, and you're the one, who always inspire me, and now, the words just come through my head, I'll just write it here, I don't know if I have the whole song in my head, but whenever you read this letter, you can take it and sing it, just to remind you of me: _

_**It's been in the past for a while  
I get a flash and I smile  
Am I crazy  
Still miss you, baby  
It was real  
It was right  
But it burned too hot to survive  
All that's left is,  
All these ashes**_

Where does the love go  
I don't know  
When it's all set and done  
How could I be losing you forever,  
After all the time we spent together  
I have to know why I had to lose you  
Now you've just become like everything  
I'll never find again  
At the bottom of the ocean

_So, that's all I could bring right now, I'm sure that one day, you'll finish it, and please sing it, it'll be better from you than old Hannah Montana anyway._

_And it's right, it's about you, and only you, now that you've started dating Selena, I can't tell you, and I lost you, but truthfully, I think she's a great girl, don't let her go!_

_Live peacefully, I hope you have a great life, but please don't forget me._

_The girl who used to be your Miley._

She sighed as she finished the letter, somehow, whenever she writes to him, she feels closer to him, as if she's talking to him, maybe because she knows that someday he'll read them!

She left her room once again and went to set with her friends, she knew that they'll try to convince her, but she just won't answer them whenever they mention that she should tell him.

___**Sorry for the late update, but I just got one review in the last chapter :(**_

___**Seriously, I want more than one review, even if it was two, but really? One? Please I love the story, and I don't want to give up on it, so please review.**_

___**Thanks.**_


	11. Things will never be the same!

**Chapter 11 Things will never be the same!**

___Miley looked at the letters she wrote before to Nick and sighed, she was so upset now, more than any other time. She was giving up her stubborn head and was going to tell him, but she can't keep ruining his life, she probably did when she broke up with him. And if she told him now, she will ruin his life once again. Let alone the gang, yes she can always keep it away from them, but what if they knew! This was all that crossed her mind after looking at the letters._

___She wanted to clear her mind, and the fresh air always did. Yes she was paranoid about the gang catching her, but this doesn't matter to her anymore! She looked at Demi and Lilly sleeping peacefully, and knew that they're in deep sleep. So she stood up and tip toed out of her room, then she closed the door quietly, before she took her way downstairs and directly outside the front door._

___She took a jacket with her and wore it while walking, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath wishing it can help her clear her mind, with no luck, she then realized that only one thing can clear her mind, the thing that always worked no matter what's happening, talking with Nick! But she can't, she can't talk to him again, not even as a friend, not after he moved on, really moved, the realized that things are not the same, and never will be again, and she was the one who changed everything. We'll technically it's her father, but she could've told him from the beginning, but no she was too stubborn to do it, she thought that it would be selfish if she did, just like she'll be selfish if she told him now!_

___She put her hands in her pockets and walked and walked and walked. She walked for a long time, she was thinking hard that she didn't feel the pain in her feet until she couldn't take it anymore, she found herself next to a park, so she entered it and searched for a bench to set on, she sat on the first one she saw. She took her cell phone and started messing in it, she soon found herself reading the messages she and Nick used to send to each other, him being sweat, and she laughing about his cheesiness! She put the phone in her pocket again and threw her head back and stared at the stars shinning in the black sky._

___Suddenly she remembered her mother, her life completely changed after her mother's death, starting from her father drinking to that moment! Nothing is good at her life, just her three friends, and Jackson who was calling her whenever he can, "I miss you, mom." She whispered still staring at the sky, as a single tear running down her freezing cheek from the cold air. She closed her eyes allowing memories of her mother and her together to run through her mind leading to memories with her and Nick, leading to more tears which led to her drifting in a light nap!_

___Nick laid on his bed, his hands under his head, staring at the ceiling, he wasn't comfortable, and he couldn't sleep, the reason? The reason was next to him, on his bed, his girlfriend! He looked at her and sighed, they just started dating yesterday, and she's already sleeping over at his home? Isn't that a little forward? He didn't even say that he like her except once, and she was the one who said it first, then he looked at her and noticed that she was beautiful, and he found himself saying it back, he didn't even know if he meant it then, but when he thought about it, he knew that he __liked____ her, not as much as he __loved____ Miley of course, but still. As for Miley he wasn't sure what he saw her now! He wasn't sure about anything in his life anymore. _

___Since he didn't seem to sleep any time soon, he stood up quietly and walked out of the room and went down stairs, he saw Joe sleeping on the couch with the TV on, so he closed it and went out of the door, and he sat on the porch for a while, before deciding to take a walk!_

___Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, Miley woke up and took it out, not bothering check the caller ID as she answered._

_"__Hello?" she said in a sleepy voice, but soon her eyes widened as she heard who was talking to her, she had to check it before answering._

_"__I see I woke you up." He said, and she didn't answer, so he went on, "Listen girl, I gave you some time to think about our last call, and now I want your answer, you know how bad I can hurt you." He said harshly._

_"__You gave me time? You called me this afternoon." She surprised herself and him by saying this; she didn't know how she had the courage to say this!_

_"__It's enough time for me." He answered simply._

_"__Well, I didn't lie, if I knew where my father was, I would've told you after the letter." She said._

_"__Then why did you go for the walk? It's either you were thinking about telling me or you were thinking about him!" he said._

_"__What do you mean by him?"_

_"__Your ex!" he laughed bitterly making Miley gulp._

_"__How did you know I was out for a walk?" she tried to change the subject._

_"__I have my ways, girl." He said. "Look, since you're stubborn, you left me no other way to do it." He said as she waited for him to continue, which he did, "You now know that I can get you wherever you're, so I'll get you in anyway. And I'm kind enough to let you choose this way, either you come simply to me, where I'll tell you to come, or I'll get you by my ways, but in this case, he'll be hurt." He said._

_"__W-what do y-you me-mean?" she gulped._

_"__Do I have to make it clearer? Ok, Nick will be hurt." He smiled evilly._

_"__No." she screamed, "You can't do this."_

_"__Then you know what to do."_

_"__Where do you want me to go?" she said after taking a deep breath._

_"__Two streets after yours, you'll see a black old car, stand next to it, and someone will go get you." He said._

_"__Ok, now?" she asked receiving a yes from him. "Ok." She said feeling the tears covering her face once again._

_"__Good girl, now move." He said as he hung up, and the poor girl stood up shaking as she left the park sobbing, her sobs echoing through the night silence, but nobody heard. She took her way slowly not wanting to reach there, but she also didn't want anybody to be hurt because she was selfish! She finally reached the place and waited next to the car he told her about, still crying but silently. She saw a dark figure coming from the end of the road; she sighed and wiped her tears quickly._

___Nick was looking at the ground while walking, he thought about everything, but mostly he thought about Miley, he still wants to know why did she broke up with him, he wanted to know why she said she was dangerous, but he was giving up, she didn't give him any chance to talk to her, so he turned to the girl who gave a lot attention to him, and that's why he liked her, but she wasn't his type, she didn't understand him well, she didn't know when to stop, she wasn't Miley!_

___He snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of someone screaming, he was only two streets away from his house, he looked up, to see someone pulling a girl from her hair, not caring how hard she screams, he knew that sound, it was familiar, it was too familiar, it was… Miley!_

___The man stopped for a second, and pushed her to the wall, and screamed at her to stop screaming, the man's back was facing Nick, so, he didn't see him, besides, Nick was at the dark side of the road, he was going to go and save her, but she looked eyes with him, and silently told him to stay, which he surprisingly did, he wasn't thinking right, as soon as he realized that he should go and save her the man turned around and immediately got in a car dragging her with him, as he drove fast, not leaving Nick a chance to go and run after them as the car disappeared fast in the darkness of the night._

___Nick stood there in completely shock, he didn't understand anything, his mind was trying hard to get any clue, but with no luck. He didn't know what he should do, he only knew one thing. He knew that Miley was in trouble!_

___He found that Demi or Lilly may help him understand anything, or they may help him understand everything! And he also knew that they were staying over at her house, so, he turned around to go to Miley's house. While he was turning something took his attention under the low light of the street lamp, he looked back to see something shiny where the man was standing with Miley._

___He walked over there, and took it to find it was a key holder, with just two keys in it, one of them seemed too old, and the other was new, the key holder itself was in a circular shape with a name on it, 'Steve'. He put it in his pocket and headed towards Miley's house._

___He reached there in a record time, he banged hard on the door impatiently, and frequently until Demi opened the door rubbing her eyes in her PJs. "Nick? What are yo-"_

_"__Miley's in trouble." He interrupted her._

_"__What?" her eyes widened as Lilly appeared behind her also looking sleepy._

_"__Miley's in trouble." He repeated impatiently._

_"__C-Come in." she said opening the door wider so he can enter._

_"__What are you talking about?" Lilly asked after he sat on the couch._

_"__I was walking and I saw someone pulling her hair, and I was really surprised, then I was going to save her, but she sent me a look made me froze, then he entered a car, and drove fast." He said it all in one breath, but they understood and their eyes widened and soon filled with tears as realization hit them._

_"__Are you serious?" Lilly asked shocked, as soon as she saw him nod in annoyance, a tear rolled down her cheek._

_"__Yeah, would you please tell me what's going on?" He pleaded._

_"__Nick, I'm not sure, if I-" Demi started but again got cut off by him._

_"__Demi, Miley's in danger, so just spill it out so we can see how we can help her." Nick said angrily._

___She took a deep breath and looked at Lilly who nodded at her throw her tears. Demi sniffed before sighing and start speaking, "Well…"_

___**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, keep it that way, I want some reviews for the next chapter ;) and this chapter is for everyone who reviewed.**_

___**Well, a lot happened here, what do you think will happen next? And which story do you want me to update next?**_

___**Go check on the poll on my profile and please vote.**_

___**REVIEW!**_

___**THANKS**_


	12. I gotta find you

_**Chapter 12 **____**I gotta find you**_

_"What is it Demi?" Nick shouted impatiently, it was Miley's life they were talking about, and he has no idea what's going on._

_"Nick, it's a long story, you have to calm down because I'm sure you won't expect what you'll hear." Lilly said as he took a deep breath and looked around and noticed that he didn't see that house so dark before. It's the first time for him to see that house so lifeless, if it wasn't Miley who kept the house full of energy and movement, then it was Mr. Stewart, but not after her mother's death. Speaking of, he also noticed that he didn't hear of Mr. Stewart from a long time._

_"Look, Nick, this whole thing has something to do with Miley breaking up with you, and her dad's disappearance." Demi started as he focused his eyes on her and waited for her to continue._

_"Remember the day before Miley broke up with you?" he nodded, "Well, that night, she found out or more likely became sure that her dad wasn't the same person. Sure she knew he was drinking a lot and stuff, but she also knew that he knew new friends who dragged him into illegal work." Nick's eyes widened._

_"Wait, there's more." Lilly whispered sadly._

_"As I was saying, those people were in a gang, they slowly made him one of them, he borrowed some money from him and couldn't pay back, so they told him they need him in a job and they'll forget about the money." Nick was slowly getting that in his mind._

_"They wanted him to help steal your family." And now he was really shocked, his family? His mind froze, he couldn't think of anything, he just waited for Demi to complete, "Throw Miley, her dad tried to get some information from her, since she was with you most of the time, but she refused, so he hit her, before he ran away."_

_"W-what? He ran away? He left Miley alone?" Nick said in disbelief. Demi nodded and continued._

_"He told her that this gang isn't easy, they can get whatever they want, and they don't care who they'll hurt until they reach their aim. So, she thought that if they didn't try to get her for helping them get to your family, then they'll try to get her to know where her father is." Demi stopped when she was on the edge of breaking Demi from the situation and the memories._

_"She thought that it'll be better for you to stop communicating with her, she thought that by doing that she's protecting all of you." Lilly completed when Demi lost it, "She was even trying to avoid us, but we forced her to tell us, until she gave in, and since then we didn't leave her side."_

_"I can't believe this." He said as he laid his head on the back of the couch and started to get this all in his head._

_"I'll go change in something more comfortable, I think we'll get out of here soon." Demi said as she stood up and went upstairs._

_"Nick, come here." They heard Demi yell after a while from upstairs; he stood up immediately and rushed towards Miley's room with Lilly behind him._

_"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw Demi standing next to Miley's desk crying with some papers in her hand. She just handed him the papers, he looked at her doubtfully before taking them with a shaky hand afraid of what he'll read in them._

_"Just read them." she whispered trying to control her cries._

_He darted his eyes away from her, and focused on the first paper, he soon recognized Miley's handwriting, when he read the first line he knew it was a letter, a letter for him! _

_His eyes clouded with his own tears as he read every word of the first letter. She really believed she was going to die; she was so convinced with that. But she didn't forget him, she wasn't thinking about herself, she thought about his happiness, she wanted him to love another one even though she was still in love with him!_

_He felt the tears on his cheeks as he finished the first letter and moved to the next one, he started reading and knew exactly which day she wrote this at. She had a lot happening in her life, and once again she was telling him to think of another girl. She was really affected be Kevin's words too, he knew it. He knew that she was shocked to hear it, especially from Kevin. _

_Unable to stand it anymore, he walked over to her bed and sat down, as he opened the last letter._

_Forget you? How could I ever forget you? He thought as he read the last sentence in her letter. He knew she wrote this one that day. Now after reading the last letter, he felt guilty!_

_He felt guilty for giving up on her so quickly and give in to Selena, yes she was a great girl, but she's just not Miley. He felt guilty for not calling her after they locked eyes together, and he was sure that he saw a lot of pain in them. He felt like she was screaming for help, but when Selena came, he put this all in the back of his mind. Maybe if he called her, it'd have been different; she'd be lying safely in her bed, maybe even in his arms! But no, it should be complicated; it was like the fate wants him to be guilty._

_He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He didn't know that he has been thinking for hours except when he opened his eyes to see the morning light through Miley's window. He took his phone and answered not bothering to check the caller ID._

_"Hello?" he said coldly, he sounded so lifeless, so dull!_

_"Where's the hell are you, Nick?" he heard his older brother's voice screaming at him._

_"At Miley's." he didn't feel the need to give him so much information._

_"What? Why? Is everything okay?" Joe's voice was a mix of worry and surprise._

_"No, Joe. Actually, nothing is okay."_

_"Okay, I and Kevin are coming right now." He hung up. Nick got of the bed, his head aching from the lack of sleep, and the long waited information that just got in his head. But the ach in his head wasn't compared to the one in his heart. He needed so badly to know that Miley's okay. But he doesn't know how to know that!_

_He opened the door when Joe knocked and turned away without even closing the door, leaving for them that mission. Lilly was lying on the couch with her eyes opened, silent tears rolling down her face, as Demi was burying her face in her hands. Joe and Kevin looked at each other nothing on their faces but confusion._

_"What's going on? And where's Miley?" Joe asked when nobody spoke._

_"Set down." Nick said and slowly began to tell them what Demi told him, and what he saw. Then he handed them the three letters to help them get the whole picture._

_"Oh my God, I can't believe this. Sh-she was trying to protect us and I just jumped to conclusions." Kevin said guiltily. "I was horrible."_

_"Kevin, stop. There's no time for being guilty. Miley's in danger and we need to think of a way to save her." Nick shouted in frustration._

_"We have to tell the police." Kevin said._

_"NO!" Lilly and Demi yelled at the same time._

_"Why?" Joe asked._

_"Those people are crazy; they'll kill her if we did." Lilly said, "We need to find her ourselves."_

_"How the hell will we find her? We don't know anything about this gang." Joe said._

_"Maybe if we searched in Mr. Stewart's things we'll find something." Demi shrugged._

_"Wait, I just remembered." Nick said as he got something out from his pocket, the key holder!_

_"What's that?" Joe asked him._

_"I found it where the man was hitting Miley. I don't know why but I assumed it was his and took it." _

_"Nick, it could be anyone's! The fact that you found it there doesn't mean that it's his." Kevin said._

_"I know, but I have a feeling that it'll be helpful."_

_"Feelings don't count here."_

_"I still will keep it." _

_"Whatever."_

_"Hey, the three of you need to go sleep now," Joe told Nick, Demi and Lilly, "This conversation won't lead us anywhere right now. And you seem tired; we have to think about it later, when we all are feeling good."_

_"I won't feel good until I see her again." Nick murmured._

_"I know bro." Joe smiled weakly, "But you need to catch some sleep to think right."_

_"Nick, go sleep in her bed." Lilly said, "I think it may make you feel better."_

_He just nodded and stood up heading to Miley's room, he looked at the unmade bed, where the girls were sleeping hours ago, and laid on it. Lilly was right, it made him feel better, her scent still on the sheets, he soon felt comfortable. He tightened his grip around the small metal before closing his eyes. This thing could be worthless, but it also can lead them to Miley again.____ He needed to know where she is. He needed to know she's okay. He needed to find her, and he will!_lionel Richie. maybe i.., nkldisdllltyNN K he needed t

**Hey, thank you guys for the reviews, keep it that way please :)**

**I'm sorry it's short, but I really don't have time right now, also I won't be able to update next week, I have midterms, wish me good luck!**

**But I'll update after my exams which will last only one week :)**

**Follow me in twitter RainyCloudx2011**

**REVIEW.**


	13. One day at a time

_**Chapter 13 one day at a time**_

Darkness. Darkness was her only friend now. Darkness was her best friend for the last week. A whole week, they left Miley in a dark room for a whole week, nobody talked to her and she talked to nobody, juts one sentence she heard once every day since she got there, 'Eat this you bag of rubbish' the man who took her there was the one who kept saying this to her while giving her bread and cheese and a small bottle of water!

She was terrified; she didn't know how long she stay will like this. She hated being under someone's control, and this was suffocating her! She was waiting impatiently for the man who was calling her to come and kill her or something. She tried her hard not to break down, but it was just way too hard. The only thing which was keeping her strong was his face when he saw her with that man…

When she saw Nick looking at her and was about to come and save her, she gave him a look, a look which had a lot of emotions and surprisingly he saw them all, she knows that he did, her look contained hurt, suffering, warning, bleeding, caring and a little bit of fear and most importantly love!

Even though he was at the dark side of the street and she didn't see his face clearly, she saw the confusion, hurt and caring in his eyes. She also knew that he didn't make a move to save her after her look because he understood from it that it can cause trouble or something, even though he didn't understand what was happening! She knew that by now, him and his brothers know everything that happened, and maybe even Selena knows!

Miley's thoughts were proven by the look of the few people in her house. Demi, Oliver and Lilly of course, the three boys and their parents, Selena and Jackson, they were all sitting in the same room, but every one of them has his own thought. But there was one thing in common about these thoughts; it was all about Miley. They just got back from school, and they weren't even focusing in their classes, they couldn't focus on anything but trying to find her….

In Demi and Lilly's case, they were staring at Miley's pictures with them, when they were happy, but their minds were trying to find any clue. Any clue that could tell her place or what the gang did to her, since they were the most people who spend time with her and knew all about her situation!

Oliver was just thinking about if he'll get the chance to see her again, he wasn't being negative; he was just facing the facts, it has been a week since she disappeared and still they don't even know how to find her. According to Demi and Lilly this gang is too dangerous, so they were afraid to call the police, if they didn't cause any harm to Miley, they will if they knew that the police is searching for her!

Jackson's mind was focusing on two things, his sister's safety, and his coward of a father's place, he knew his father too well, but all the places he expected him to go, the people there didn't even see him for long time, so where did he go? If he knew his place, he can tell him about what happened to his daughter, after all, he loved her too much, and he wouldn't let bad happen to her. But it was like he disappeared from the earth or evaporated in the air. He was so worried about Miley, he knew that she's a tough girl, but this isn't a game, it's her life. When Demi and Lilly told him about what happened he took the first plan and went there, thinking about something to help them to find her, but it was too hard.

Kevin was feeling guilty; he hated the fact that the last words he said for her were accusing her for being a bad girl. He hated himself for that, he wished that she's okay; he wants to see her again, to know that she forgives him. The letter she wrote to Nick shows how much of hurt he caused her. He also missed her a lot, he missed the girl he considered his little sister; he wanted her to be safe.

As for Joe, he needed to see her; he needed to know she's okay. He didn't know how he didn't understand it before; he also blamed himself because he gave up easily on her. He blamed himself for not being there for her even though she was pushing them away.

Their parents were depressed; they were shocked that her father did that and left her facing her future alone, they were also depressed because they considered Miley their own daughter, they loved her and was sad and confused when she broke up with their son, but they were still there for her no matter what, but they were surprised again when she didn't communicate with them. Now, its all clear for them, they knew that she was just protecting them, she loved them!

Selena wasn't that close to Miley, but she loved her, she was trying to get closer to her, but Miley was so different this year, she wasn't herself, Selena thought that she didn't like her, but she understood everything now! Selena felt guilty; she knew that Miley still loved Nick. And she just went for him and got closer with him until she got him for herself, yes she liked him, but she wasn't that kind of person, she wasn't the person who went in the way between two people who loved each other, not even because she liked him. She knew that Nick still loves Miley; she saw it in his eyes, when he told her about what happened, the love and care inside his eyes didn't go unnoticed by her, and she knew for sure that those two great emotions weren't for her, they were for Miley!

Nick, Nick had the worst condition between them; he wasn't speaking to any of them, it was just him and his thoughts. He hated himself; he hated himself because he was the one who saw her being kidnapped by this person, and yet he didn't defend her, maybe if he did, she'd be with them now, and they all would've been happy. But no, fate had other choices , he had to be coward enough for not stopping this guy to take her away, yes she send him that look, but she has always been the stubborn one, he had to think more and better back then.

He was playing with the key holder in his hands; it was a circular simple key holder. It contained only two keys, besides the name 'Steve' on it there was a date 1961. He assumed that this key holder made that year. All he wanted to was just seeing Miley; he didn't want any other thing. He needed her; no one could calm him down except her.

His anger towards himself and her dad was rising quickly inside him. He wanted to do something so bad, but he didn't know what to do, and that was killing him inside. He was determined, he was determined that he should find her, but he didn't know where to start, it was like he was missing something, a small thing but an important thing. The problem? He didn't know that thing. The only thing he knew was that he would find her no matter what and that he wouldn't forgive himself if anything bad happened for her.

The more he was thinking about her, the more his anger towards himself increase. But one day, he'd be able to hold her in his arms again; he'd be able to tell her how much he misses her right now, he tries everything to know where to start, but every time he just thinks about her and their old times, he tries to think about any one that could be harmful for her from her dad's friends, but he just remembers her being nice to all of them…

_**And I die  
One day at a time  
'Cause I just can't seem to get you off my mind**_

If he just knew anything about this gang, but Demi and Lilly told them everything they knew, and he played every moment with her after and before the breakup, but with no luck, it just made him more depressed and misses her more. Just one thing made him optimistic and prevented him from breaking down, her smiling face and the look of mixed emotions he saw while that man was pulling her hair…

_**I miss you more than I did a min ago  
I Climb a mountain just to hear your echo  
All I wanted was you **__lionel Richie. maybe i.., nkldisdllltyNN K he needed t_

His anger reached its top inside him, he needed everything in him not to scream, he gritted his teeth and his grip tighten around the key holder, it was too tight that it could break in his hands, a light small sounds broke the dead silence in the room, they all looked towards Nick! He realized that the sound came from his gripped hand; he opened it slowly afraid that the key holder could be broken, but he didn't expect what he saw, and it sure surprised all of them…

A ray of light broke the dark room due to the recently opened door made Miley look up from the ground she was sitting on to see who was there and to know what will happen to her in the next few minutes.

"Oh, Steve, why did you leave her in the darkness? She's a good girl, didn't you see that she came to us all by herself?" the harsh sound that called Miley before came from the door, it belonged to a tall good built man, Miley's heart jumped as she heard the voice and recognized it, she knew that this can't be good.

The ray of light gone as quickly as it came when the man closed the door behind him. Miley heard him locking the door before he opened something in the wall with a key and turned the light one then he closed it and locked it with the key again.

He went and sat next to her. Her eyes never left him as she saw a smirk forming in the corner of his lips, "Are you happy here Miley?" he asked her as she just stared at him, his smirk turned into a straight dreadful face as he took a grip from her hair and got closer to her face, "When I ask you something, you reply." he whispered making her shake, "Understand?" she nodded as he left her hair and smiled again, "Good girl. Now, I want to get to the point. Where's your father?"

"I honestly don't know, if I know that I swear I'd have told you from the first call, I hate him too much." She said in a shaky voice.

"Liar." He said "Your father was close to you, he'd have told you."

"I swear he didn't." this time she was crying.

"Okay, I'll pretend I believe you in this one. But there's something that I'm sure you can help us into. And I'm sure too that you know it, right?" she thought for a moment and shook her head swallowing back her tears, "Okay, I'm kind enough to be patient with you, I'll tell you. You _have to_ help us break down to your ex house."

"No way." She screamed and his smirk automatically turned to a frown.

"Girl, I can be impatient too, and right now I am starting to get bored of you. I thought that a whole week will make you less stubborn. But I think you need more time. What about a month?" he threatened and turned around towards the wall to turn the light off back and leave.

"Not even a year can change my mind, you coward." The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them; he turned to face her and nodded slowly pretending to be impressed.

"You're getting reckless. Good." He said calmly, "So, are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Then, I think that it wouldn't matter to do this." Miley looked up at him to see a gun pointed straight towards her…

**I'm so sorry for not updating soon! I don't know if you know about what's happening in Egypt but there was no internet service since Friday, so it's not my fault :)**

**Sooo, 2 cliff hangers hahaha what did they found and what's gonna happen to Miley? Rview to know ;)**


	14. Take a breath

**Chapter 14 Take a breath **

_**World's spinning 'round  
There's no sign of slowing down  
so won't you take a breath  
Just take a breath  
**_

A light of hope broke through his chest as Nick saw the small paper in his hands which he found inside the key holder. When they all heard the small sound it was coming from the key holder as it opened, its circular shape hid this paper inside it, and it was carefully hidden. The anger inside him began to turn into excitement and hope. He took a deep breath and looked at them grinning.

They were all confused; they didn't see the small paper yet, "What's that, Nick?" Oliver asked him.

He couldn't even speak from his joy and excitement, he handed it to Oliver who read it out loud, it was written in a good hand writing, it seemed old too, but the date on it was recent, it said:

_To R.H. , the things you wanted will be at a warehouse (look behind for the address) at 9/11/2010. It'll be opened by the old one of the two keys. Be careful. _

_S.B._

They all looked at each other grinning, "I knew that it'll be important." Nick finally found something to say.

"What do you mean? We don't know R.H or S.B." Kevin pointed.

"Kevin, it's something illegal. So, it's probably belongs to the gang." Joe said as Nick nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but how do we know it's illegal? Or what did they mean by 'things you wanted'?" Lilly asked.

"First, it's perfectly hidden in the key holder and second he said be careful and he didn't mention what things he needed, so it's sure that illegal. And, um, about the last question I'm not sure." Nick said.

"Well, guys, we gotta go now, we wish you good luck with this thing, but please tell us about your plans. We would've stayed but I'm really tired and so is your dad." Denise their mother said apologetically.

"Ok, no problem, mom." Nick said grinning wider! "Um, mom, can we stay here tonight?"

"Sure, boys." She grinned before leaving the house. Nick turned at them and smiled widely.

"What?" Demi asked him knowing that he has something in his mind.

"Well, I didn't want to say in front of them because they'll disagree. But there's only one way to know what they meant by this message." Nick answered.

"What do you have on your mind, Nick?" Jackson asked him.

"Well, I assumed that S.B is Steve, and as we agreed they're doing something illegal, so it's probably has something to do with the gang. And we have the address, and this is our first chance and maybe the only one to know anything about Miley."

"So, you're saying that we have to go there?" Joe asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, Joe, we can find Miley." Nick said, his eyes were pleading that they won't say no, but he was determined, he would go, weather with them or alone he'd go…

_**People change and promises are broken  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open  
don't forget to take a breath**_

Miley let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, when she saw the man lowering his hand, "Just think about it, girl." He said as he left not even bothering to turn the light off.

For the first time in a week, she saw the components of the room; it was furniture free, except for a table in a corner. Miley didn't move a lot so she didn't knock to it before. And for the first time in weeks, Miley felt strong! She didn't know the reason, maybe because she refused to say something about her ex's family house, and maybe she didn't fear the man for so long.

A light of hope shone inside her, she was proud of herself. Maybe she could die while protecting the people she loved, maybe she can stand for herself and face them, and maybe she can get herself free by her actions. Even though she didn't want that before, but she wanted it so bad now, just to prove to herself that she can be strong, that she still herself inside, that she still has this hope inside her no matter what. As for her sudden strength, she knew the reasons…

Two pictures. Two pictures played in her mind. One of them was for a person she knew she won't see again, but that person was everything to her before, and still, whenever she is depressed she remembers her, the picture of her mother. Her smiling at her gave her the warmth and strength in her heart and soul. The other picture was for a person that she might see again and she might die before getting that chance, the picture she saw and gave her the courage and the feeling that she'd be safe only by his smile, her ex, Nick.

She smiled to herself when she remembered these two people, when she remembered her friends. All the past week, she wondered how they're doing, she wondered if Nick saw her letters for him, she wondered what they're thinking about, and she wondered if they're moving on and forgetting about her or thinking about saving her. But she never got answers.

She knew that Demi and Lilly will blame themselves for leaving her awake and slept, but she was the one who walked out behind their backs and didn't tell them anything. She knew that Nick will blame himself for not saving her while that Steve guy was taking her here, basically kidnapping her, but she was the one who sent him that look telling him not to make a move. She knew that Kevin will feel so guilty about what he said to her, but she was the one who didn't tell them anything about it leaving them with their doubts. So, she was the one who caused all of that to herself, and it was what she wanted, she was the reason of that situation not them. She just wished that she could tell them that.

Hours later and lots of thoughts about her friends, she heard a movement outside. It was like a branch breaking or something. She heard that sound a lot but she never knew what it is. She looked at the wall behind her and found a window not so high. She assumed that it's some cats or any animals outside. So she just shrugged. A minute later she heard it again. And again. And again. Could be it be a group of cats? Again she just shrugged.

Another minute later, she heard a huge knock on the front door of wherever they were at. She was blindfolded when she got here. Then she heard a scream of pain. Suddenly her door burst open and the man entered and rushed towards her. He yelled at her as he pulled her up and the next second she felt a metal on her neck as he made her unable to move with his other hand which wasn't holding the knife!

She looked in front of her and her eyes widened. For a second she forgot that there is a knife on her neck ready to end her life; she was too surprised that she actually forgot that! Right there in front of her was the last people she expected to see. She saw her brother Jackson, Joe, Kevin, Oliver and behind them all stood Nick, he was standing behind them; she didn't even saw him at first she just saw his curls.

"Leave her." Jackson yelled angrily at the man holding her.

"Ha, you wish young boy. She's under my control, and you won't get her." He laughed bitterly.

"What? You will kill me? And what will you get? I'll be dead and nobody will help you get what you want, and they'll get you and they'll win because they're more than you." Miley said surprising them all.

"Shut up, girl or I'll make your life shorter."

"Apparently you don't have mind and besides I don't care about my life." It felt so right saying that for her. When she looked at them again, she didn't see Nick or his curls, but the sound of the man prevented her from thinking about it.

"Well, if you don't care, here it goes." He said as he deepened the knife in her skin making the blood appear immediately and not stopping. "Do you want me to continue?"

"No please just stop, she doesn't deserve that." Kevin yelled pleading as she sent him a week yet warming smile telling him that she forgives him.

Suddenly she felt the pressure of his hands on her going away, but the she felt the knife being pushed in her side before seeing the man fall on the ground in his own blood.

"MILEY." She heard the too familiar voices yelling her name as they all rushed towards her. But just one caught her attention, the one that came from behind her, her saver's one, Nick's voice. Joe and Jackson ran towards the man and made sure that he can't move by tying a robe around him.

When Nick disappeared he had been noticed the window behind Miley and ran towards it to jump in and save Miley. When he did he had a thick stick with him, so he hit the man on his head, but while falling on the ground he hit Miley's side with the knife. And it was a dangerous place too!

"Miley are you okay?" Nick asked her worriedly as he held her in his arms trying to stop the blood by Kevin's shirt which he gave him.

"I'm okay. Why did you guys come?" she whispered tiredly as she was sweating.

"We missed our little girl and her sense of humor around us." Jackson said with tears in his eyes making her smile.

"But I was the one who came here." She whispered again closing her eyes from the pain.

"Yes, Miley why did you do that?" Joe asked her, "Don't you know that this little action of yours could've made us die?"

"No, Joe, it shouldn't be this way, it should've been me dying here, and you moving on and forgetting all about me and live your life right without any fear." She struggled to let out those words.

"Well guess what, we all were being depressed and sad, we didn't even sleep. And it's your fault miss Mile." Oliver said making her smile again. She opened her eyes for a moment to see that they were all looking at her with tears in their eyes, when she looked at Nick; she found that he was just staring at her with hurt and tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong, guys? Why are you crying? I'm fine." She said weekly.

"Yes, Miley but seeing you like that isn't easy." Kevin said.

"Kevin, I don't want to see you guys like this, don't worry about me, I'll be okay." As time passes she gets weaker and weaker and her voice becomes lower and lower, now they barely heard her.

"Why? Why did you agree with them Miley?" finally Nick said something. She opened her eyes again and stared at him for a second,

"B- bec- because I- I lo..." it got harder for her to speak that she couldn't complete her sentence before passing away.

"Miley." No answer, "Miley are you okay?" still no answer, "No, Miley, no, you can't just leave us like this."

"Calm down, bro. she's breathing." And at this moment they heard the ambulance serine coming.

"Miley, please keep breathing." That was their common wish for now; Nick and Jackson held her tightly letting the blood wetting their clothes.

When they came to save Miley they told the girls to go tell the police about it to help them if something happened. And the police will tell the ambulance to come too. So, when the ambulance came they took the three passed out people, Miley and her two kidnappers. The group of teens went behind them, they saw that the girls arrived along with the police; they all headed in silence for the hospital, wanting to know and wishing that she's okay!

**So, they found her, but how? What did they do to find her? Also what do you think about this chapter? I know it's kinda short but the next one will be longer, I promise it's already written, and you'll find out about their little adventure to find her :)**

**And I didn't get so much reviews in the last chapter, so please tell me what you think and…**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Hold on

**Chapter 15 hold on**

The group of friends sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting impatiently to know anything about Miley. She's been in the emergency room since they've arrived at the hospital! Nick, Joe, Jackson and Kevin were all covered in blood, Miley's blood. But the most were Nick and Jackson, 'cause they were the closer to her.

They were all praying to God silently that Miley will be okay, they've made a lot to reach her, since Nick found out about that paper in the key holder, they had a lot of thoughts, was it really the gang? Is it safe to go there? If it is, who will go? Who will they find there? Is Miley there? And more and more…

Nick sighed impatiently as the memories of what happened just hours ago rushed in his head, but it seemed like it happened years ago instead of hours!

_**Flashback:**_

"_Um, mom, can we stay here tonight?" Nick asked._

"_Sure, boys." She grinned before leaving the house with her husband. Nick turned at them and smiled widely._

"_What?" Demi asked him knowing that he has something in his mind._

"_Well, I didn't want to say in front of them because they'll disagree. But there's only one way to know what they meant by this message." Nick answered._

"_What do you have on your mind, Nick?" Jackson asked him._

"_Well, I assumed that S.B is Steve, and as we agreed they're doing something illegal, so it's probably has something to do with the gang. And we have the address, and this is our first chance and maybe the only one to know anything about Miley."_

"_So, you're saying that we have to go there?" Joe asked and he nodded._

"_Yeah, Joe, we can find Miley." Nick said, his eyes were pleading that they won't say no, but he was determined, he would go, weather with them or alone he'd go._

"_I'm with you, bro." Joe said as he gave him their handshake encouraging him._

"_Yeah, me too." Demi said standing up._

"_No, if we're doing this the three of you have to stay here." Kevin said referring to Demi, Lilly and Selena._

"_No way in the hell I'm staying here, this is my best friend we're talking about!" Lilly said._

"_No, it can be dangerous, you have to stay." Nick disagreed_

"_No, Nick, we can't leave you guys go alone, we won't stand the worry about you and Miley." Selena said. The five boys looked at each other before sighing._

"_Ok, we don't have time to waste in arguing, but if you came you have to follow our rules, if we said to you to run, don't argue about it, deal?" Jackson said as the three girls nodded smiling. "Great, let's go." He said as they headed towards the door. Joe, Nick, Selena and Kevin went in Kevin's car while Demi, Lilly, Oliver and Jackson went in Jackson's car._

_When they reached the address that was written in the paper, they parked the cars away from the old warehouse, this day was 10/11/2010 which means that those things that R.H wants must be in there since the day before, except if S.B noticed the lost of the key holder and stopped sending those things!_

_They went slowly and carefully towards the warehouse, they took some rounds around it to make sure that it's safe to enter, but they still weren't sure. They warehouse contained some windows, they were all closed and there was no light coming from inside so Nick took out the key holder from his pocket where he was keeping it safely there, and stretched his hand with the older key and opened the door quietly, they pushed the door slowly not knowing if there's someone inside._

_They took a step after step carefully, remaining close to each other, when they didn't hear any move; Kevin held out a torch and lit it. Scanning the small warehouse with the small amount of light, they all let out a breath when they made sure that it was empty. But a rush of a little disappointment was all over them too, they were hoping to find Miley there. Joe closed the door of the warehouse and found the light key and turned it on._

_They saw a lot of things, but mostly boxes. Each box written on it what's inside it, but it sure wasn't the kind of things that each warehouse had! Some boxes contained golden statues with diamonds decorating it, honestly it was beautiful, but there were a lot of it. How did they know that you ask? They were risky enough to open the boxes! Some boxes contained guns with the ballets. There were a lot of things that proved to them that this wasn't legal at all._

_At a far corner, there were some books and notebooks, Nick, Joe and Demi went there to see them. They were written by someone, not printed, all of them! they contained the gang history, all their crimes and all what they've stolen, and seriously it was dangerous things, so dangerous that they were surprised that the gang left something like that in the warehouse! Maybe that what R.H wanted! Maybe! _

The sound of someone cleaning his throat cut the memories through his head, Nick looked up to see two policemen.

"Excuse me, sir, we have to ask you all about what happened exactly." One of them said politely, he saw his friends and brothers all standing up behind the policemen. So he was the only one who didn't notice their existence with them! he nodded and stood up also as they entered a room in the hospital. Shouldn't they ask everyone alone? He thought to himself.

"We have to ask everyone alone, sorry, but we only need one of you in here." Ha, he knew that should happen! They all left the room except for Kevin.

When it was his turn, he stood up, and when the officers asked him, it seemed like he didn't even think about the question or what's the right answer; memories rushed throw his head again as he said all what came to his brain…

_**Flashback:**_

_In a small notebook Demi has found was the names of the recent members, she flipped throw the pages scanning them with her eyes until a certain name caught her eyes…_

_Roby Stewart (R.S.) – Robber, thief, spied on the Grays - his place is unknown for now – joined at 3/10/2009 _

_She sighed and continued flipping through the pages. She didn't find any other thing, she took another notebook with names of older members than this one, and she flipped the pages again. And again a name caught her eyes…_

_Steve Bill (S.B.) – Robber, Kidnapper, murderer – the third street at the dark, scary, with the good scent area first house – joined at 19/7/2007_

_Demi's eyes widened at the information she just read, especially when she saw the word 'murderer'. She showed it to Nick and Joe as their face's expressions copied Demi's one. It was an expression of horror. _

_Now, they were sure that Miley is with that Steve guy and that Steve is with that gang that threatened Miley. But they didn't understand the part that described the address of Steve. What's the hell did they mean by this?_

_They showed the notebook to the rest of the group, and the same question was said by them…_

"_Let's take every part alone." Oliver suggested._

"_What do you mean?" Lilly asked him._

"_I mean, let's take every word alone, they probably made it a secret in case anybody saw it. But it has to mean something." Oliver said._

"_Good point." Kevin said, "So, what are your suggestions for the 'dark area'?"_

"_It can mean a lot of things." Jackson said."Look, let's get out of here first, they might come any second." He said and they agreed and left the warehouse and went to where they parked their cars to continue their discussions about the address!_

"_Well, what do you think the 'dark area' mean?" Nick asked holding a paper and a pen to write their solutions._

"_Um, maybe there are problems with the light there?" Lilly suggested doubting her words._

"_What problems?" Joe asked._

"_I don't know, maybe the light go out a lot or something." She said as Nick nodded and wrote the areas that have problems like this, and they were few._

"_What else can it mean?" Demi asked._

"_Maybe the darkness isn't about the light, maybe it's about the evil there? Maybe there are a lot of gangs and robbers there?" Jackson suggested, as Nick wrote those places down._

"_Ok, what about the 'scary' part?" Kevin asked as they didn't find another solutions for the dark thing._

"_What scars the gangs?" Joe said._

"_Uh, the police?" Nick said as they nodded and he wrote the places which contain police officers!_

"_Oh boy, That's gonna take a lot of thinking." Lilly said as she took a glance at the paper with Nick and all the places he wrote._

"_But it worth it." Nick said._

"_So, what about the 'good scent' thing?" Demi asked._

"_Um, maybe a garden?" Kevin said._

"_Maybe a perfume shop." Oliver said._

"_Maybe a flower shop." Demi said. Nick wrote all the places with all these things and now the paper was full of different places._

"_Now, we have to see the place that has all those things together." Nick said as he put the paper on the car and the all focused on it trying to figure out the mystery place._

"_Nothing makes sense." Kevin said after a while._

"_Yeah, when there's a place have two things it doesn't have the third." Lilly agreed. While they were talking, an old car, very old car which apparently needs a lot of fixes in it passed them, a cloud of fume coming out from it made them cough._

"_God, that thing is dangerous; it made me blind from all the smoke." Joe said while coughing._

"_That's it." Demi yelled suddenly in excitement._

"_What?" Jackson asked not understanding what she means._

"_We didn't think about it that way. The dark side." She said._

"_Yeah," Nick smiled widely._

"_I don't understand." Lilly said._

"_The industry area!" Nick exclaimed and Demi nodded happily, "its sky can be dark from the factories there. We just have to find the nearer to a police officer, and we'll see about the 'good scent' after that." They all nodded understandingly. After a while of thinking they found an area there have a police officer._

"_But there are no flower or perfume shops or gardens there." Kevin said and they thought about it for a while…_

"_Isn't there a street called the flower steer there?" Lilly asked and they all looked at her smiling widely._

"_Yeah, that's it guys, let's go." Joe exclaimed_

"_Girls, you have to stay here this time." Kevin said serouisly._

"_No, we can-" Demi started but got cut off._

"_Demi, we're going alone and the three of you have to go tell the police, so they come faster with the ambulance, okay?" Nick said as Demi nodded along with the girls._

_The boys entered the cars again and drove towards that street, they saw the first house and stood there for a while trying to figure out if there's someone inside. They saw a light being turned on in a room at the back of the small house. So they knew that there's someone inside._

_Joe and Nick went to a window and discovered that there's someone sitting there, they heard a door being closed before hearing two men speaking about a disobeying girl, they looked at each other knowingly and went back to the others. Quickly they took their places around the house until they knew that there's no other one in there except these two and probably, Miley!_

_Nick was full of anger towards these two people, he wished that Miley's keeping herself together, he wished that she's as strong as ever, he wanted her to stay strong just for a few moment, until they go in and save her…_

_**One single smile, a helping hand, hold on  
It's not that hard to be a friend, hold on  
so don't give up, stand 'til the end, hold on  
'Cause there's more to life than just to live, hold on**_

_**'Cause an empty room can be so loud  
there's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on…**_

_They knocked hardly on the door after every one took a thick stick. A man opened the door carefully but they pushed it hard and before he can do anything they hit him hard making him pass away. The other man ran towards a room, when they went there they found him holding Miley threatening to kill her with a knife._

_Nick noticed a window behind her, so he left quickly and jumped in from the window and hit the man, but while falling the man hit Miley with the knife…_

_**End of Flashback.**_

Hours passed and they still don't know anything about Miley, the police thing ended an hour ago, and they all agreed that Miley was kidnapped. They had to tell them about Miley's dad; it was hard to tell the story missing that part!

They were all worried, what could take them so long? But sadly, this question was still unanswered!

Selena looked at Nick's sad worried face, he seemed to be in his own world, the world that Selena knew for sure didn't have anybody except him and Miley. She sighed sadly and looked away shaking her head. She didn't know what to do, but she knew one thing for sure; she knew that she can't stay with Nick, not when he doesn't see her tat way and she's sure about it.

But she didn't know if she should tell him about it now, or later! She didn't know which choice will be better! She wasn't sure about his reaction to this, he might be moody now, but she wanted them to stay friends.

She looked over at him again and sighed; she stood up and went to set next to him. He didn't seem to notice at first, but she put her hand over his making him look at her, she smiled at him sympathetically and encouragingly, he smiled back at her before turning his head again leaving back to his own little world! _Maybe he needs a support for now, so she'll have to talk to him later_, she thought to herself.

"Excuse me, sir." A nurse said to Jackson, he was Miley's brother and the oldest one in the group, the eight worried faces turned with hope at the nurse waiting for her upcoming words!

"Are you here for Miss Stewart?" she asked as Jackson nodded, "Well, she's okay now, she just woke up after the surgery, but she's exhausted, so we don't want a lot of people to see her at once, two will be okay!" she said looking at their number, probably counting them.

"Wait, the surgery finished? Why didn't you tell us? We're dying from worry here." Joe said.

"The doctor sent a nurse here, I don't know why she didn't tell you!" she said and turned around when some doctor called her, she excused herself and walked away. "You can see her, but remember just two, it's the room number 243!" she said while walking away.

"Ok, who will go first?" Oliver said smiling, but he wasn't the only one, a rush of happiness and relief went through their bodies after the nurse's words.

"Maybe Jackson and Kevin first?" Nick said.

"I thought you'd want to go first! You seemed to worried." Lilly said as Nick sent her a glare meaning that Selena was still there.

"It's okay, I can enter in the last group."

"Yeah, to stay the longer time." Joe whispered to him making sure that he's the only one who heard. Nick looked at him and smiled agreeing on his words somehow!

"Ok, I'll be going with you, Nick." Demi said.

They agreed that Jackson and Kevin will go first, then Joe and Selena, after the Lilly and Oliver will go see her, and lastly Nick and Demi! Kevin was apologizing to her all the time that she was about to kick him out o the room, she told him that she forgives him from all her heart, but he didn't believe it until she said that she forgives him as much as she misses Nick!

As soon as Kevin and Jackson came out of her room, the others started washing them with questions about her, and they said that she was completely fine. When he heard that, Nick relaxed in his chair and stared at the ceiling thinking deeply, now he can't wait to see her…

When Oliver and Lilly left Miley's room, Demi and Nick got up and walked slowly towards the room! As soon as she saw her, Miley's lips broke into a huge smile shinning across her pale face towards Demi.

"Demi!" she said happily but a little quite since she's still weak.

"Miley, I hate you." Demi said with tears in her eyes, "How could you do that to us?" she said giving her a hug. Nick stood there awkwardly, it seemed like Miley didn't even see him.

"I'm sorry, Demi. I really am, I was just in a need for a walk, and it all started!" Miley didn't want to give too much information, not in front of Nick anyway; she doesn't know how things are between them now! "Am I forgiven?" she asked her with her eyes opened widely and innocently!

"This look won't work with me. And not until you give me a good reason for your stupid actions." Demi said smiling.

"Not now, Demi." Miley said.

"No, Miley we all need to know what happened, maybe it could help the police to arrest this gang." Demi said softly. Nick was still standing watching the two girls, whenever he opens his mouth to speak, one of them do making him shut it again, and that annoyed him!

"Demi-"

"Please, Miley." Miley closed her eyes thinking hardly, "I know it's hard to remember about it, but you need to share those things!" Demi spoke wisely.

"Demi, he threatened me," Miley said and for the first time since they came she glanced at Nick for a moment, and just a moment!

"What?" and for the first time Nick spoke making the two of them look at him, "They threatened you to force you go to them?" he said slowly as she nodded.

"With what did he threat you, Miley?" Demi asked concerned.

"He said that… he said that if I didn't go he'll… he'll h-hurt…" she stuttered with tears on her cheeks.

"To hurt who?" Nick asked her as he himself had tears forming in his eyes.

"Y-You!" she said looking directly at him…

**Hey, that was chapter fifteen what do you think about it? Now you know what they did to get her, what do you think will happen next?**

**And please REVIEW you don't need to have an account to review, so please anyone who reads this story review and tell me what you think :)**

**REVIEW**


	16. Give love a try!

**Chapter 16 Give love a try**

Silence, was all what they could hear after Miley's little open up for them! He didn't get it! He didn't understand why she risked her life! Was it possible that she still love him? No, it can't be, he knew Miley long enough to know that she can't hide her emotions so long! And while trying to make her talk to him, she didn't show the hint of her still loving him! But he read her letters, she said that she'll love him forever, but why couldn't he see it in her eyes before?

"M-me?" he asked her narrowing his eyes. She nodded, "Why? I mean do they even know me?" Nick asked her as she sighed looking at Demi.

"Didn't you tell him what happened?" Miley asked her.

"I did," Demi answered and looked at Nick, "Nick, I told you that they wanted to break into your house through her." Demi explained.

"But, that's about my family, not me." He said and Miley sighed.

"Nick, it was not about your family anymore at this time." She started, "It was about me not wanting to give them any information!" she paused for a moment, "They were watching me, Demi." She said with tears on her cheeks again. "They knew where exactly I was, and what I was doing." When Miley's memories filled her brain, she started sobbing hardly.

"Miley, enough talking now! We can talk when you calm down a bit, when you're better." Demi said worrying over her best friend. Miley nodded and slowly wiped away her tears calming herself down.

"Just get some sleep." Demi said.

"No, it's okay, I missed you so much." Miley said.

"We have a lot time to miss each other, just sleep now." Miley chuckled hearing her best friend's sarcastic tone, and nodded closing her eyes.

"Demi, you need to go home too." She said after a while.

"No, I'm staying here." Demi said but by the look on her face she was extremely exhausted.

"Demi, you need to relax, I'm the cause of your worry and pain, I don't deserve you by my side." Miley said being the good friend again.

"Are you crazy? It's-"

"Demi, you need to sleep, don't argue about that." Nick interrupted her, "I can stay here; I don't feel the need to sleep anyway." He said as Demi gave him a knowing look, "Don't look at me like that," Nick said annoyed.

"Nick, you been through a lot too in the last few hours and it's all because of me, all of you have to go home, I can handle being alone through the night." She said.

"No, someone has to stay with you." Demi said, "Maybe you'll need something."

"It's a hospital with nurses and doctors." Miley reminded her.

"Don't be stubborn, I'm not feeling bad, and I don't want to sleep, so I'll stay here, and if I needed to sleep I can sleep on that chair or the couch." Nick said determined.

"Ok, I'll let you do it, Nick, but I'll be the one stay with her tomorrow." Demi said.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Miley asked them.

"No." they both said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I'm gonna go now to tell them that you'll be staying so we can leave." Demi stood up. "Love you, Mi. I'll see you tomorrow." She said and left. Demi left the two teen agers their alone with the awkward silence. Nick sighed and sat on the spot Demi was at seconds earlier, he gazed at her for a while…

_You, you like driving on a Sunday  
you, you like taking off on Monday  
you, you're like a dream, a dream come true_

"I missed you." He stated looking at her, her head turned towards him and smiled; she was sure as hell that she missed talking with him, she missed spending time with him, she missed just looking at him, she missed telling him that she loves him!

"Me too." She answered warmly.

"Miley, you could have just told me, we would have found a solution." He said calmly shaking his head.

"But, I didn't want you or your family to get hurt because of me; I found that the best thing is to stay away from you." Miley answered, "And it didn't work very well either, they could've hurt you if I didn't go to them."

"But, didn't you know that we would be hurt more when you stay away from us?" he meant himself; he wasn't talking about his brothers or parents! By this sentence he was only meaning himself!

"That's just emotionally; if I told you it'd be both emotionally and physically."

"How? It would've been just physically." He said confused.

"No, if my plans went good I'd be dead by now, and then you would've been away from long enough that you won't be really hurt by it. In the case I didn't get away from you, they'd have hurt you and when I'm dead you'd be hurt emotionally too!" she explained.

"But, Miley, you have no idea how upset we were." He said holding her hand.

"Yes, I know, Nick, I was even more upset than you all together! But if it meant that you're safe it didn't matter! Besides look at you, you moved on, you have a beautiful smart girlfriend." She smiled with tears remembering the bad times.

"Yeah," Nick sighed disappointed as he looked at the ground.

"How have you all been?" she asked him after a while of silence.

"Fine," he smiled, "You know it amazes me how have you managed to go throw this alone."

"I wasn't alone, I had Demi, Lilly, Oliver and Jackson was calling me every day."

"I wish I would have been there." He said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault." She said. "How are things with Selena?"

"Good," he said uncomfortable to talk about his current girlfriend especially with Miley!

"You know she is a great girl, don't let her go." She said making him remember her letters for him.

"You told me that before." He smiled as she looked confused at him, "In your letter." He said as she blushed.

"Oh," she looked away, "You read them?"

"Yeah, Miley, we all did!" he said making her blush even more.

"All of you?" he nodded, "Great!" she said frowning with her red cheeks.

"It's okay, you know, they really got into me."

"What do you mean?"

"I realized what kind of pain you've been through, that made me upset with myself; that I didn't read you right."

"I didn't give you the chance."

"Maybe," he smiled, "Now you need to catch some sleep." He said as she nodded and closed her eyes.

The next day, Nick woke up from his three hours nap to find that Miley was still asleep in her bed, she really needed to sleep! He sat down on the couch he was lying on and watched her sleeping peacefully. He went towards her bed and sat next to her on it. He brought his fingers to her hair playing softly with it while gazing with a smile at her facial features.

_you might think that I'm a fool  
for falling over you  
but tell me what I can do to prove to you  
that it's not so hard to do  
give love a try, one more time  
'cause you know that I'm on your side  
give love a try, one more time_

His smile grew wider watching her innocent face sleeping comfortably after the whole torturing week for all of them! he stroked her hair and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, when his lips made a contact with her warm skin, the memories of their happy times played fast in his head, just then he realized he still have feelings for her more than he thought he had!

_In your eyes, when I saw them for the first time,  
and that I was gonna love you for a long time  
with a love so real, so right_

She moaned in her sleep moving a little, she got closer to him and then she opened her eyes, "Did I wake you up?" he asked her worriedly she shook her head smiling at him. He smiled back and mover his hand away when he realized he was still playing with her hair! "Um, would you like to watch some TV?" she nodded.

He opened the TV and handed her the remote and walked towards the door of the hospital room, "Where are you going?" she asked him.

"To bring you some food." He said and walked out of the room!

When he came back he saw Miley huffing while watching the TV, he looked at the flat screen and saw a picture of Hannah Montana been displayed, "Where did the famous teen pop star disappear?" a voice said while old pictures of Hannah Montana showed in front of them.

"Sources say she didn't turn up in her usual places for a long time, her concerts have been canceled, her new album never came, nobody saw her, but we were lucky enough to have one of her close friends telling us she has health problems that prevented her to show up. When we asked about these problems, our source refused to answer at first, but then they said she was pregnant!"

"What?" Miley's jaw dropped surprised but then she started laughing. "Can you believe that? Pregnant?" she laughed and then focused on the screen again,

"Our sources said that she dated a lot of guys, but the father of her child now is the last one, Jake Ryan."

"I didn't even see him in a long time." Miley complained and closed the TV looking at Nick.

"They have been rumoring about her for a while now." Nick told her making her raising an eyebrow surprised, "I wonder where she is." He smiled.

"I don't know, you know I hate the pop star, they're being all diva on you." She laughed as he chucked, "I didn't watch TV for a long time, so I didn't know about it." She said being serious.

_How did it play out like a movie?  
Now every time its beat can move me,  
and I can't get your smile off my mind..._

"I guess you have to show up when you get out of here." He said and she nodded agreeing.

"I guess so. Hey. What did you bring for breakfast?"

"Someone is hungry!" he smiled and handed her a bowl of fruit salad, "They said you need those." He said referring to the different kinds of fruits in the bowel. He took his own bowel and started eating.

"Nick?" she said looking at the bowel in her hands without eating.

"Huh?"

"There's something I didn't tell you about last night." She said.

"And what's that?"

"I didn't thank you, you saved my life, I really owe you, so thanks a lot."

"Miley, you don't have to thank me," he smiled.

"But I wanted to." She smiled back.

"So you welcome." He said and they both started eating again.

"Hey, Miley?" he said putting his empty bowel away after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Umm, do you… uh, do you remember what you wrote in the… uh, the letters?" he stuttered and she sighed wondering where the conversation will go! But she knew the answer, of course she does, he remembered every line she wrote!

"Um, I guess."

"Well, I noticed that the last one was at the day I saw that guy taking you, so do you… I mean did you really mean what you wrote?" it took everything in him to put out the question without stuttering.

"What do you mean?" she asked hoping he doesn't mean what she thought he did.

"Everything, you know, especially what you wrote every letter." He murmured the last part. She sighed knowing that he means the part when she said that she still loves him!

"Uh, I guess so, I mean why do I write it without meaning it?" she chucked at the end trying to hide the awkwardness and the nervousness but failed miserably.

"Miley, you know what I'm talking about!" he said calmly.

"What do you want to hear exactly, Nick?" she asked him getting directly to the point.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" he surprised her by actually asking her the question! He even surprised himself, when he realized what he just said, his cheeks began to redden a little.

"I… you know, I… uh…" she didn't know what to say from the surprise. Nick looked at her smiling and took her hand between his hands looking directly into her blue eyes.

"Miley, you don't know how upset I was the last period of time, especially the last week," he began "At least before I knew you had Demi and Lilly, but knowing that you're in danger made me going crazy, I tried to move on that's why I asked Selena seeing that she probably liked me! But I still had something for you, and I ignored it when I gave up trying to get you to talk to me. But I couldn't ignore it anymore when I knew you were on danger, and now that I admitted it to myself, I just have to admit it to you." He said Miley shook her head lightly as he didn't even notice it, "Miley, I still have feelings for you and I want to know if you do to." He said and she just stared at him.

"Miley, I knew that when you broke up with me, you were trying to protect us, but now the danger is over, and you told me in the letters that you still love me, and I'm telling you now that I do too, so why don't we give love another chance with us?" he said.

'_cause you might think that I'm a fool  
for falling over you  
and tell me what I can do to prove to you  
that it's not so hard to do  
give love a try, one more time  
'cause you know that I'm on your side  
give love a try, one more time…  
one more time_

She just stared at him not knowing what to say, she was confused, part of her wanted to jump on him and kiss him then cuddle up with him, but the other part kept telling her that there's something wrong in that, and that something is that Nick is not single! The question is which side will win the fight inside her?

**Kinda short? Sorry I just had to end it there! So, what do you think Miley will do? Will she agree or not? If you were in that situation of hers, what will you do?**

**REVIEW and make my day! Seriously, I love reading your reviews ;)**


	17. Stay

**Chapter 17 Stay**

"Nick, I can't." she finally said looking away from him pushing the tears inside her eyes in an attempt to not let them fall.

"Why, Miley?" he whispered.

"Nick, you moved on, you don't feel the same way as before towards me, and that'll break Selena, and she didn't do anything wrong." Miley said.

"And by doing this you're breaking two hearts not just one. Mine and yours."

"I can deal with myself, and you won't be really broken, because you already moved on." She said still refusing to look at him.

"No, I didn't, I was trying but I couldn't." he corrected her.

"Nick, don't fool yourself."

"I am not, Miley. I know what I'm saying, and I'm one hundred percent sure about it."

"No, you're not, Nick. If you had a moment with yourself you'd know that I'm right." As hard as it was hard for her to say this, she still did, here she was pushing him away again, and again she's doing it for the sake of another person! Selena.

"Miley, you have to think about yourself too. Not just what people wants, you should do what _you_ want to do, not what you think is the best."

"That's what I want to do." She said stubbornly.

"Miley, do you realize that you are hurting me once again?"

"And do you realize that you're fooling yourself?" she finally looked at him after making sure the tears are not going to fall anytime soon. But as soon as she looked at him, they betrayed her!

"You know what, Miley, do whatever you want, I'm done with this." He said and turned around walking out of the hospital room and then out of the whole hospital leaving Miley alone to her thoughts and tears which brought sobs along with it.

Not so later after that, Demi entered Miley's room worriedly seeing her crying she ran towards her and engulfed her into a hug running her hand on her back, "What's wrong, Miley? What happened? I saw Nick storming out of the hospital; he didn't even talk to us." Demi asked when Miley pulled away from the hug. Miley took a deep shaky breath and told her what happened. "Oh, Miles, why did you say this?"

"Because, that's the right thing to say, Demi."

"No, Miley, it's not, for once stop being stubborn, and for once follow your heart not your brain, and for once don't think about people."

"She'll be broken, Demi. And besides, he already moved on!" she said annoyed.

"If you saw how panicked he was about you, and if you saw how depressed he was when you were missing, and how he was willing to do anything just to see you again, you'd never said that. I'm sure that even Selena noticed." Demi said as Miley just sighed and looked away from her thinking about it.

Later that night, they all had gone home, and Miley was sitting all alone. Joe, Demi and Lilly offered to stay with her, but she said that she'll never talk with them again if they did. Yup, she was _that_ moody, after the argument with Nick! When Lilly came to visit her she brought her the guitar she always loved, the one she wrote all her new songs on. Miley didn't feel the need to have it. But when the night came, she felt this need so bad.

Disobeying the doctors' structures, Miley got out of the bed and went over to the couch beside window and took her guitar sitting it on her lap as she started playing some random notes. Suddenly some words filled her head, she closed her eyes and imagined the words with the melody in her head…

_Well it's good to hear your voice  
I hope you're doing fine  
And if you ever wonder  
I'm lonely here tonight  
Lost here in this moment  
And time keeps slipping by  
And if I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side_

Yes, she was regretting what she said; she clearly needed him with her. In fact, he was all what she needed; just feeling his arms around her could make her feel way too better. She let a tear drop down her cheek while her eyes were still closed. She thought about her life now and before and what it will be if she accepted Nick's words and tried to compare… of course she'd be happier with him…

At the same time, Nick was also holding his guitar and strumming some chords and humming along trying to write a new song. He didn't want it to be out her this time. But he couldn't stop himself… he found himself singing quietly some words that he knew later was also about her…

_It's hard to believe,  
where we are now.  
Your hand in mine, babe,  
Feels right somehow.  
But now all still,  
so don't make a sound.  
'Cause it's almost perfect,  
so, promise you'll never look down  
_

The memories of their previous conversation filled his mind making him angry. Why couldn't she just see that he's saying the truth? Why couldn't she see that he loves her even more? Why couldn't she see that he has been missing her like crazy? Why couldn't she just admit she feels the same way?

_We've had our past, I know, let's leave that behind.  
'Cause none of it lasts,  
All that we have is tonight._

The last line wasn't true; he didn't even have that night, because she didn't let him have it. But he didn't try harder either! He just wished she'd give him a chance!

Miley moved in her seat and faced the window as she was still thinking about him. What should she do? She is clearly missing him, and she also needs him! But what about Selena? As soon as that thought entered her head she pushed it away for now and other words came to her head…

_And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday_

Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay

Here, she admitted it to herself, she's still in love with him, she knew it all along, but after she saw him with Selena she ignored that fact. She wanted him right now, but she can't talk with him without making a final decision.

Nick's angry thoughts filled his head again, why can't she believe that he was going through hell just like her? Why can't she believe that it was even harder for him than for her?

_Cause you're not the only one,  
Who's ever felt this way.  
Don't let the world cave in,  
Just tell me that you'll stay._

Now that the pain is done,  
No need to be afraid.  
We don't have time to waste,  
Just tell me that you'll stay.  


But then again, he couldn't be angry at her, because he's head over damn heels in love with her, he couldn't help but think of her good sides and ignore the bad ones.

The past few weeks, was hell for her, and she made it worse but not being able to even talk with him, she barley had her eyes dry, and yet, she's still being stubborn and is going to repeat the same mistake…

_Well I try to live without you  
the tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
God I'm torn apart inside_

She was confused more than any time in her life; she didn't know what she should do! She looked out the window and up to the sky and instantly remembered the countless times they sat there under the summer night black sky and stare at the bright shining stars…

_I look up at the stars  
Hoping you're doing the same  
Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say_

Oooh oh I miss you  
Oooh oh I need you

A smile was placed across his face as he remembered the old happy times, how beautiful she always looked. The times when they just stared at each other's eyes as he tucks her hair behind her ear making her smile that gorgeous smile he fell in love with…

_Beautiful, one of a kind.  
You're something special babe,  
And you don't even realize  
That you're my heart's desire._

All I ever needed and more.  
I know you're scared,  
But I promise, babe,  
I'm not the one I was before.

Yes, he changed, he changed his love towards her to become even more! He meant every single word that came out of his mouth while her picture never left his mind.

When she remembered the hell she have been through the past few weeks, she realized how much she needs him, she realized that she can't let him go again, in better words, he heart refused to leave him again, but her mind refused to go back to him again, but maybe for once she should listen to her heart…

_Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay  
Always Stay!  
I never wanna lose you  
And if I had to I would choose you  
So stay, please always stay  
You're the one that I hold onto  
Cause my heart would stop without you_

Remembering the old times didn't change anything for Nick as it changed Miley's thoughts, it actually made his state worse, his mood became upset that he didn't even want music as comforter. He wanted to just lay on his bed, which he did, and as soon as he did, he heard a knock on the door followed by Selena's shape…

"Hey." She said quietly as he sat down facing her and replied with a 'hi'. "Why didn't you stay with Miley today?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he replied annoyed, Selena was a great girl like Miley herself said, and she has been with him in the past rough days, which was for _Miley's_ disappearance. But he didn't need her right now, he's already upset and don't need to feel guilty too.

"Nick, I need to talk to you." She said as he narrowed his eyes and nodded rising up from the bed and towards her. She led him to the couch where they sat facing each other.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Listen, I really liked you-"

"Liked?" he interrupted confused.

"Let me continue," she sighed, "What I meant was, I don't think things will work between us anymore," she said as he sighed.

"Why?"

"Nick, I know you still love her." She said as a matter of fact making him shocked!

"What? S-"

"Don't deny it, we all noticed, Nick." She smiled and he sighed knowing that he really can't deny it, "I can't stand in the way between the two of you, she still loves you too, Nick." She smiled warmly.

"How do you know that?"

"I see it in her eyes too."

"But what about you? I mean aren't you upset?"

"As long as I'm doing the right thing, I'm not upset."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am, and even if I wasn't it doesn't change anything, Nick. You still loves her and she loves you back, me I'm standing between you."

"But-"

"Don't worry about me, go get your girl." She said punching his shoulder playfully.

"Thanks, Sel. You're awesome." He said hugging her. Now, Miley can't say no, her only reason isn't exist anymore!

**Sorry, it took a while, but I have some problems in my life right now to deal with! So what do you think about it? I'm thinking one more chapter or so and it's over :( I loved writing that one.**

**No chapter until you give me some awesome reviews just like you are :) so go hit the button and tell me what you think ;)**


	18. This is the life

**Chapter 18 This is the life.**

"Hey Miley, what are your plans for tonight?" Lilly asked Miley over the phone.

"I don't really have plans." Miley answered.

"Well, what about a sleeping over?" Lilly suggested and Miley thought about it before agreeing and they both hung up. It was a week since she got out of the hospital and she was spending her time studying to catch up with what she missed, or just sitting with her friends, or making out with Nick. Yes. Nick!

When Selena told him it was over for them and told him that she'd be fine, she went to Miley the next day and told her the same, Miley tried to tell her that she doesn't want that but Selena's reply was 'Oh, please, don't lie to me, it's obvious' along with an eye roll! So, Nick and Miley was having some talking alone when Demi walked in the room to see how they're doing, just to see them sharing a deep kiss.

He made her promise him that she'll always tell him the truth even if it was something so big and he'll disagree with it! After some discussion she finally promised that. But not before making him promise her that he's sure about his love for her and that he still feels the same way…

"_But I don't feel the same way." He replied softly as she stared at him with wide eyes and he sighed._

"_See? I told you it's not going to work and that you-" _

"_Miley, I love you way more than before." He interrupted her as her face broke into a huge smile when she saw the truth and honest in his eyes._

Jackson went back to his college but not after making sure that his sister is safe with her friends surrounding her. He didn't want to leave before but Miley played the 'Mom would've wanted you to go' card. But he's still calling her every day. She didn't go to a orphanage or something because her brother was the guardian for her.

Demi's still staying with Miley because her parents are still out of the town. As for the boys' parents, as soon as they made sure that Miley's okay, they started the punishment of the boys for not telling them about their plans in 'saving Miley' and that they've gotten them selves in a great danger…

"_But, mom, if we didn't do that Miley would've been the one in danger." Joe said._

"_And it's not fair to just leave her after she's done all of that just to keep us safe." Nick said._

"_To keep __**you**__ safe." Joe muttered but nobody but his younger brother heard him._

"_We didn't say that you should've left her. You could've told us and we'd have told the police. Not go and rescue dying and expecting to live and tell the story." Their mom yelled._

"_But, we lived and told the story." Joe said._

"_Joseph, you know what I mean." She glared at him. "The three of you are grounded."_

"_Mom, we're not kids." Kevin protested._

"_I was going to tell Miley that she can come and live with us here." She said ignoring Kevin's comment. Nick's face lit up smiling hugely but the smirk on her face made the smile vanish away. "Not anymore lover boy."_

"_But, by doing that you're grounding just me." He said trying to drag his brothers in it somehow._

"_First, who said that that's just the punishment? Second, you were the one who planned it all for them so you're the most to be punished." Her words earned a groan from Nick, a smile from Kevin and a chuckle from Joe which he tried not to turn to a laugh. "As for Miley, I'll go stay with her for a while until you're ungrounded so she'll come here." She continued, "That if she accepted the offer."_

"_Oh, she'll." Joe smirked and Nick glared at him._

"Miley, a call for you." Demi yelled from downstairs snapping Miley away from the memories – the boys told her about that conversation with their mother-.

"Coming." She yelled and rushed to the phone answering it, "Hello?"

"Miss. Stewart?" a man's voice asked.

"Yeah, who's it?" she asked confused.

"I'm Officer James and I have something to tell you."

"What's wrong?"

"Your father is arrested." She stopped breathing shocked as she was trying to get it in her mind.

"H-how?" she asked. After what she'd gone through because of him, the last thing she wanted was to hear of him again.

"A member of the gang told us about his place. He knew it after they kidnapped you, so he found no point to tell his place."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" she asked on the verge of tears.

"Listen, your father didn't do a lot of crimes like the other so he'd be just in jail for a year or so, and he requested to see you."

"See me? Does he even dare to say that?" she said bitterly.

"Well, my mission was to tell you that, and you can do whatever you want." he said "Bye." And with that he hung up.

"What's wrong, Miles?" Demi asked and Miley told her about the new news. "Well, you should go and see him." Demi said only to earn a glare from Miley.

"Are you kidding me? I don't even want to hear his name anymore."

"Yes, I understand that, but he's your dad after all, and didn't little miss Hannah Montana say everybody makes mistakes? So why are you making an exception now?"

"Just drop it, Demi."

"But think about it."

"Yeah, whatever." Just then the doorbell rang and Miley went over to open it just to get rid of Demi's next sentence which she was sure won't like. In front of her, stood her boyfriend smiling at her. She smiled instantly forgetting what just happened and let him in.

"Hey." He smiled pecking her lips.

"Hey. Come on in." she said and led him to the couch.

"Hey, Demi, Joe's coming too. He's just taking his shower." Nick said.

"Yeah, and why are you telling me that?"

"Just thought you'd want to know." He smirked as she rolled her eyes and looked away hiding the blush that took place on her cheeks. Joe and Demi weren't boyfriend/ girlfriend yet. But all of their friends knew that they like each other, even them knew that. But they both weren't willing to make the first step!

"She sure wanted to know, Nick." Miley said.

"Shut up. And before I forget you still didn't promise me to think about it." Demi said reminding Miley of the phone call she just got.

"Think about what?" Nick asked looking between both of them waiting for explanation as Miley glared at Demi before sighing and telling him what happened. And as she expected it, his reaction was just like Demi's…

"You should go and see what he wants." He told her.

"Nick, no, I'm not going to see that man again."

"But, maybe he feels bad and wants to apologize. Maybe he wasn't thinking right when he ran away from you."

"But he still did." She said wanting to end the conversation.

"Look, that's your decision and whatever you do we respect it. But he's your father, Mi. whatever he does; just know that he loves you."

"No he doesn't."

"If he didn't he wouldn't have asked to see you.' Demi said and Miley rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said annoyed which made them stop talking about it, "We're having a sleepover." She changed the topic looking at Demi.

"Is that your way of telling me that I should go by the night?" Nick said jokingly.

"Of coarse not, babe." She pecked his lips. "If you want to, you can also stay."

"Who're sleeping over?"

"Me, Lilly and Demi."

"And you want me to sleep over with three girls who'll probably make a plan to make me go crazy? Nah, thanks."

"Umm, you can invite whoever you want, you know." Demi said a little nervously not wanting to mention Joe's name.

"Oh really?" he said knowing what she means and she nodded, "Well, since Lilly's coming, we can bring Oliver over, right, Mi?" he said and Miley caught up with him.

"Yeah, of coarse. Hey, Dem, isn't there anyone that you'd like to invite?"

"No, who'd you think I'd like to bring." Her disability of lying showed perfectly on her face as Demi said this sentence.

"Well, what about Joe, Nick? I mean he's funny and all and not mention he's kinda hot." Miley suggested knowing that she's annoying the two by this sentence… which was what exactly happened and they both glared at her but Nick got over it and continued their teasing to Demi…

"I don't know, he's annoying." Nick said.

"But, there's someone who'd like to see him."

"Oh, yeah? Who's the miserable poor soul?"

"It's that girl, you know that super star girl…"

"Guys, stop. God, you're annoying." Demi yelled at them.

"Then admit it, super star girl." Nick chuckled.

"What do you want to hear? Me begging you to stop? Ok…" she said and dropped to her knees, "please stop mocking me." She said faking a miserable face.

"No, we want to her you begging for him to come." Miley smiled evilly.

"But, I don't want to." She said and they raised an eyebrow at her, "Ok, please, Nick, tell him to sleep over." She finally said.

"I'll think about it." He said acting as if it was nothing.

"Nick, I think you should either tell her you'll do, or run away from here." Miley whispered to him judging the look on Demi's face, as Nick chuckled.

"Ok, Demi, I'll tell Joe." He said and suddenly a smirking Joe entered the room…

"Tell me what?"

"How did you get here?" Demi asked him shocked and afraid that he heard the whole conversation.

"The door was opened." Joe shrugged. Demi glared at Miley who smiled innocently at her.

"And since when exactly have you been here?" Nick asked him.

"Umm, since you were talking about my hotness." He smirked at Miley who stuck her tongue out at him and Nick rolled her eyes and Demi glared a death glare at Miley and Nick. "So, Nick, what did you want to ask me about?" he smirked again.

"If you were going to come right now." Nick said not giving him the answer he wanted as Joe's smirk fell for a second but he recovered it with another one.

"Ok, fine, I'll sleep with you tonight, thanks for inventing me." He said and took a place next to a tomato-face Demi as she stared at Miley trying to give her the scariest expression she could give! "Something wrong, Dem?"

"No, Joe, nothing at all." She said her voice full with sarcasm.

"Ok, guys, we all know what's going on including both of you, so just have a serious talk." Miley told them as they sighed and looked at each other.

"Well, Demi, I wanted to ask you something." Joe started.

"What?" she asked him smiling.

"Can you lend me 10 bucks?"

"What?" she stared at him as her smile fell.

"Just kidding," he chuckled and she glared at him, something she did a lot in the past half an hour, "Um, Demi, if you haven't already noticed which I'm sure you did because you feel the same way, umm, I really like you."

"Why are you so sure that I feel the same way?"

"Come on, I'm awesome, who won't like me? I don't know when we first met why Miley was attracted to Nick and not me." He said and the three of them looked at him disgusted, "Not that I like her or anything." Now Miley looked at him faking hurt, "Oh, you know what I mean."

"Well, in spite of your big head, I really like you too, Joe." Demi smiled at him.

"Well, why don't we date?" he said acting cool, "I mean," he tried to correct himself by the looks he was earning, "would you be my girlfriend?" he smiled and she mirrored it,

"I'd love to, Joe." She smiled.

"So you're finally dating, huh?" Kevin said that night at the sleep over as they told him to come and bring Danielle to introduce her to the girls.

"Yes, Kev." Joe said.

"Good for you." Oliver said.

"So, how did it happen?" asked Lilly.

"It was because our stupid friend forgot to close the front door when she was drooling over her boyfriend." Demi said smirking at Miley who slightly blushed when they laughed.

"Hey, not her fault that I'm hot." Nick said _defending_ her.

"Just like Joe. The same big head." Demi shook her head as they chuckled and she started to tell them what happened.

Two days later, Miley was in her room just thinking when Demi entered all smiley, "Hey, Miles."

"Hey." She replied quietly without even looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Demi asked concerned as she sat next to her on the bed.

"Just thinking." She sighed.

"About?"

"Dem, Jackson called me… he told me that dad requested to see him too. He said that he's thinking about going."

"And you're doing the same." She said understanding.

"Yeah, I mean, I want to know what he wants from me. I want to tell him how much he made my life harder. I need him to know he was the reason of me not living the normal teenage life."

"Well, to tell him, you should see him."

"Yeah." She sighed again, "Should I go alone or with Jackson or you?"

"Me? Why me? It's a family thing."

"You're my best friend."

"No, Miles, you should go alone." She told her.

"Do you really think that?" Demi nodded, "Well, I'll go tomorrow."

"That's my Miley." Demi smiled and hugged her.

The next day, Miley was setting alone in a room waiting for the officer to bring her dad from his cell. She was thinking about the first thing she should tell him when the door opened showing her dad, but his face was pale and his hair was a little messy and he looked really upset. When he saw his daughter standing there a small loving smile took place on his lips.

"Miley." He exclaimed and ran towards her hugging her tightly not caring that she didn't hug him back. She hesitated before putting her arms around him but not as tight as he did. "I'm ashamed of what I did, you know that, right?" he whispered to her and she pulled away from the hug.

"No, I don't dad." She said a little angrily, "Do you realize what have you put me in? Do you? Of coarse you don't. How'll you know if you just cared about yourself and ran away leaving me to those people who you knew won't leave me alone." She said and the teas started to form in her eyes, "You knew that they'll come after me, and you still left me for them just so they can't get you, right?"

"I'm sorry, Miley. You know I was drinking a lot, I wasn't in my best case to think right." He said with his own tears on his face.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked and he shook his head, "You don't? Well, I broke up with Nick." She began and his head snapped towards her with wide eyes.

"Y-you loved him." He said n disbelief.

"Yeah, I _do_, dad. But first, I knew I could be considered as a danger for him and his family since that gang wanted them and I was in the middle of it. And second, I knew my life was short, because I was sure that they'll eventually take me and I won't tell them anything which will lead to my death.

And that was what happened, they threatened me to hurt Nick if I didn't go to them." she said and saw her father's tears fall like rain on his face, "So, I went to them, and I was left in a dark room for a week, dad. A whole week in the darkness just waiting for my death. But my friends wanted me back; they wanted to save me, the exact opposite of what you did,

They searched for clues, Nick had a key holder which had an address which they followed and eventually found me. But I got stabbed with a knife, and was in hospital for a while." She said and her dad's eyes widened again.

"Don't be surprised; what you've done to me wasn't something that I can get over. So, Nick has already moved on. But his girlfriend knew that we still have feelings for each other. Lucky fro us she was a good person, and when my life was perfect, you showed up again." She finished her story as her dad was unable to speak.

"Miles, I'm so sorry. I failed doing my roll as a father, I'm a horrible person, I don't know why I did that. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Miles, please." He said and apologized over and over until he made her tear up.

"Dad, it was the darkest moments of my life."

"I know, Miley. And I'm really ashamed of it. I'm happy that you have such good friends, and your brother he proved that he really care about you. And Nick, he's a great guy, don't let him slip away from you. Put I need your forgiveness. I don't know how much left in my life, and I want to die knowing that you don't hold anything against me." He sobbed and she couldn't help but cry too. She didn't imagine him to be like that, just like she didn't imagine doing what she did next, she hugged him.

"It's not that easy, dad." She whispered, "But, I know that I'll one day. Five minutes ago, I wanted to make you more upset, but now, I don't care. I missed my old dad, and if you're going to show him to me, I know I'll forgive you one day." She said and his face lit up and pulled away.

"That's all I need to hear right now." He said and wiped away his tears.

They stayed talking for a while before it was time for her to go, she promised him that she'll visit again and maybe bring some of her friends with her as he wanted to thank them for being with his daughter.

Nick was waiting for her outside the building. When she appeared in his sight, he smiled when he saw the smile on her face and went over to her, "How did it go?"

"Great." She told him what happened, "That wasn't what I wanted to do at first, but right now, I'm really comfortable." She said and he smiled. While she told him they reached the park and he led her to a tree where they sat under.

"And that was the right thing to do." He said, "I'm really proud of you, Mi." he said and caught her lips in a long passionate kiss.

She smiled happily feeling the sparks all over her body. This was what she wanted, but didn't imagine to happen. Her and Nick being together, her Hannah career went back to normal with the help of the boys and Demi, her friends and her are good, her dad is back and wants her forgiveness, which she already gave him but didn't admit it, and her brother being the caring brother and finally making the duties of the older brother. Everything was just perfect for her. This was the life she wanted. This is it. This is the life, and she'll finally live it freely and happily.

**The End.**

**Hey, it's the last chapter :) hope you guys enjoyed the whole story, but please tell me what you think about this crappy chapter, cause there's 2 things I become afraid of your opinions at: the first chapter and the last one :D**

**So, tell me if you liked it or not. You'll be mine is about to end too, which will leave me with three more stories, and other four in my head, there's one I already wrote some chapters of and I'll probably won't be able to prevent myself from posting it soon, but not after some more chapters in the other stories so I can settle myself and see if I'll handle it because of the studying and all (Ugh) :)**

**So, I'll probably stop talking and leave you to tell me your opinions, please leave a review…**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
